Baraja de secretos
by RicchuTainaka
Summary: Las cartas están sobre la mesa y predicen que el futuro de las chicas de la preparatoria Otonokizaka. Nozomi tiene la sensación de que algo no anda bien y se prepara para lo que sus cartas no pueden contarle ¿Lucharán Eli y Nozomi por su relación? ¿O dejaran que los obstáculos les impidan estar juntas?
1. Comienzo

El cielo se tornaba anaranjado mientras el clima se enfriaba, estaba atardeciendo pero aún quedaba papeleo por resolver, notas que revisar y permisos que dar, se oía el sonido de estos siendo removidos de un lado a otro y el del choque de un bolígrafo escribiendo en ellos. Una brisa fresca se coló por la ventana provocando que una de las chicas de la sala se estremeciese.

Una chica morena, con el pelo largo recogido en dos coletas, ojos verdes muy vivos y serenos y una expresión sonriente se acercó a la ventana y la cerró cortando así la corriente de frío que las estaba molestando, aprovechó el momento y se quedó a observar el atardecer mientras jugueteaba con una baraja de cartas. Un silencio incómodo asaltó en la sala después de un leve suspiro por parte de la joven que no paraba de leer, escribir y firmar documentos.

Repentinamente la muchacha morena dio media vuelta y se acercó a la rubia en tres humildes pasos que la separaban de ella. Le enseñó una de las cartas que había sacado de la baraja, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y observando su rostro detenidamente. La Presidenta sólo pudo alzar la mirada para mirar la carta y en sólo un segundo notó los labios de su compañera rozando los suyos. Fue inesperado, estaba acostumbrada a esos impulsos por parte de Nozomi pero por otro lado aún no se acababa de hacer a la idea de que aquello fuese lo correcto. Apretó los puños y se agarró fuertemente a la mesa, habiendo ya cerrado los ojos para sentir aquel húmedo beso con todo su ser.

Nozomi se había sentado en la mesa poco a poco arrastrando a Eli, obligándola a levantarse y así centrarse en aquel beso en el silencio de aquella escuela que a esas horas se hallaba semi vacía. Nozomi la apegó hacia su cuerpo con un delicado abrazo dejando la baraja de cartas en la mesa. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una lucha de mimos que parecía no tener fin.

-Nozomi… Tengo que-

-Ericchi~ -la interrumpió la morena acariciando los labios de la chica con sus dedos- yo sólo hago lo que me dicen mis cartas. –susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios para luego continuar con la sucesión de besos, mimando sus labios, su mandíbula y parte de su cuello con su lengua.

-N-Nozomi , para –susurró casi sin fuerzas, intentando no sucumbir más a aquellos besos y caricias que provocaban el derrumbe de los muros de seriedad y pureza que Eli había construido alrededor de sí durante tanto tiempo.

-Vale, vale –obedeció la morena, acariciándole la cara con suavidad y mirándola de reojo- Sé que es momento de parar cuando tu cuerpo comienza a quemarme al tacto –bromeó entre risas-

-Guárdate esos comentarios - respondió ajustándose la chaqueta del uniforme y el lazo del cuello de la camisa con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y el rostro serio como si nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido.

-De verdad que lucho por guardármelos Ericchi, pero a veces se me hace imposible –murmuró con una sonrisa- Además… -la morena se ajustaba la chaqueta que la Presidenta le había descolocado y se incorporaba- tampoco parece molestarte mucho que te pille por sorpresa. –La joven cogía las cartas que anteriormente había dejado en la mesa ahora con la intención de barajarlas de nuevo.

-Tonterías… -replicó la rubia llevándose parte de su flequillo tras la oreja y se disponía a seguir rellenando formularios.-

-Elicchika es demasiado adorable cuando se hace la dura –esbozó una sonrisa tapándose esta con una de las carta, entretanto miraba a Eli de reojo, con un brillo peculiar.

Tras esto pasaron los minutos y en poco menos de una hora la muchacha se levantó de su asiento y estirando las piernas sonrió satisfecha del trabajo terminado a tiempo.

-Por fin acabé. Gracias por ayudarme a adelantar con la otra mitad, Nozomi.

-No hay de qué.

Ordenaron aquellos papeles en una estantería para procesarlos al día siguiente a la Dirección de la escuela, recogieron sus maletines y abandonaron aquella sala, cerrándola con llave y caminando hacia el patio exterior de la escuela para volver a casa.

Estaban caminando en silencio rozando sus manos de vez en cuando, dedicándose miradas y sonrisas cómplices cuando una de ellas inició la conversación.

-Tu abuela llegaba mañana desde Rusia ¿cierto?

-Sí. –Contestó muy seria.- Y me gustaría que… -suspiró y su rostro expresó preocupación por un corto lapso de tiempo- Nozomi… Mi abuela es muy inteligente, siempre supo qué hacía, cómo lo hacía y cuando.

-Lo sé, me has hablado más veces de ella, me parece una persona muy admirable.

-Pero, no todo es bueno. Nozomi, tengo miedo de que se dé cuenta. De que se entere, sabes que con ese tema no puedo jugar.

-Ericchi ¿Cuándo te he obligado yo a decírselo?

-No es eso, es que ella es muy observadora, y podría percatarse de lo nuestro a menos de un minuto de vernos juntas.

.

.

.

-Y eso fue lo que hablé ayer con Ericchi –suspiré tomando un sorbo del té que había preparado para mis invitadas.

-Vaya… -me contestó con gesto preocupado Umi, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Por eso no puedo ir hoy a las prácticas. Al parecer su abuela nos visitará y evaluará cómo practicamos, cómo lo hacemos todo. Su abuela en su juventud también bailaba, así que sabrá darnos una buena opinión.

-Pero Nozomi. Eso es injusto. Tú tienes que venir a las prácticas como cualquiera de nosotras, seguramente su abuela no sospeche nada. No te preocupes –me intentó animar Kotori con una sonrisa que agradecí profundamente.

-¿Sabéis? Soy una persona complicada… Siempre les parezco un misterio a las demás cuando realmente no es así, soy algo impredecible sí, pero cuando se trata de Ericchi a veces me cuesta esconderlo todo. Sonreí y me dirigí a la encimera de la pequeña y ajustada cocina de mi apartamento mientras Kotori y Umi se imaginaban el aspecto de aquella nombrada señora mayor.

Fregaba las tazas cuando me detuve a pensarlo, no es que me sintiera mal, en el fondo sabíamos que teníamos que permanecer en secreto, ya fuese por la sociedad Japonesa, por Muse y la fama que estábamos tomando, o por la abuela de Ericchi que provenía de unos tiempos un tanto diferentes, era una persona mayor y probablemente no entendiese como una chica se podía enamorar de otra, aparte de que su país era muy distinto al nuestro. La ideología que en Rusia se llevaba sobre ese tema era delicada. Bien la abuela de Eli podría ser lo contrario, o no. Tragué saliva y recordé algunas noticias que leía en el periódico en mis descansos trabajando en el templo y noté cómo un leve pero molesto cosquilleo subió por mi espalda haciendo que me estremeciera.

Por una parte estaba inquieta, manteníamos una relación un tanto complicada, al igual que Kotori y Umi, que eran un gran apoyo para nosotras. Al verlas no nos sentíamos tan solas, por otra parte si Kotori y Umi podían asistir a las prácticas con Muse ¿por qué no iba a asistir ella? Eli no le había prohibido ir, pero algo en su interior la atenazaba y provocaba un nudo en su estómago. Ir sería todo un reto.

-Bien, iré. Será divertido –informé mientras me dirigía a la mesa y me sentaba con ellas de nuevo.

-¡Bien! Nozomi verás como la práctica sale genial y esa señora no se da cuenta de nada.

-Kotori tiene razón –me sonrió la otra joven- Verás como todo sale de maravilla.

-Vaya, que optimistas estamos hoy –sonreí y las miré entre risas- Parece ser que la parejita está optimista. ¿Por qué será?

-N-Nozomi –Umi desvió la mirada ruborizada.-

-Pero no te sonrojes, son cosas de la edad Umi… -volví a bromear entre risas.- Os lo agradezco, habéis sido de gran ayuda.

-No es nada Nozomi –me comentó Kotori incorporándose y colocando la silla – Nosotras debemos irnos, ya es un poco tarde y si tenemos sueño no podremos darlo todo mañana.

-Cierto, ya es tarde. –afirmó Umi levantándose y dejando todo en su lugar- Muchas gracias por el té, estaba delicioso.

-Gracias. Volved cuando queráis.

Una vez se fueron tomé un baño e intenté no pensar mucho en el día siguiente, los nervios se apoderaron ya de mi estómago bien entrada la noche y me estaba costando conciliar el sueño y cuando estaba a punto de caer dormida mi teléfono con la melodía que tenía configurada para las llamadas de Eli empezó a sonar.

-Nozomi, tenemos problemas.


	2. Amantes

-¡Ericchi!

Me desperté buscando mi teléfono para intentar descolgar y me sentí un tanto torpe. No había dejado mi móvil cerca de mi cama. La voz de Eli sonó demasiado clara así que decidí levantarme y buscar el aparato para ver si al menos me había llamado por la noche y no me había percatado del sonido. Encendí la luz y fui lo busqué, se encontraba en la cocina. Lo registré de arriba abajo buscando un mensaje, una llamada perdida o cualquier otra cosa, no había nada.

Suspiré. Me estaba preocupando demasiado por el tema. Fui a buscar mis cartas y a pesar de ser de madrugada las usé como bien quería, necesitaba que ellas me diesen una respuesta. Las barajé y las puse boca abajo sobre la encimera de la cocina, exhalé un suspiro y levanté una sola carta. "Lovers".

-Vaya… con que esas tenemos… -recogí las cartas y volví a barajarlas, las dejé en la mesa donde horas antes estuve hablando con Kotori y Umi sobre aquel tema y me acosté de nuevo intentando conciliar el sueño.

El día siguiente se presentaba soleado, hacía muy buen tiempo. Por la mañana temprano desayuné con tranquilidad y luego me puse la ropa para entrenar y practicar. Como siempre habíamos quedado en las escaleras del templo en el que yo trabajaba a medio tiempo y luego iríamos a paso rápido hacia la preparatoria donde nos esperaría Eli con su abuela. Era fin de semana pero habíamos conseguido la autorización de usar el patio de la escuela aquel día gracias a Kotori y a que la Directora tenía papeles que arreglar allí y estaría presente en su despacho. Con el edificio completamente vacío y las prácticas en el patio en vez de en el salón del club o en la azotea se haría todo más ameno. Al menos eso esperaba.

Fui a paso rápido hasta el templo, aumentando mi ritmo cada vez más, aquel día mi cuerpo me pedía ejercicio, ya sea porque lo necesitase como forma de liberar el estrés que había acumulado de la noche anterior o por los nervios que estaban cada vez más presentes por lo que me esperaba hoy. Llegué allí diez minutos antes pero al subir las escaleras del templo corriendo casi trotando vi que no era la única que se había adelantado a la hora. Honoka, Nico y Maki estaban allí entrenando, faltaban Kotori, Umi, Rin y Hanayo que no tardarían.

-Vaya, parece que estamos motivadas esta mañana

-¡Nozomi-chan! –me saludó Honoka con una sonrisa reluciente mientras seguía estirando los músculos de los brazos.

-Buenos días, chicas ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento hoy? –me acerqué mientras estiraba y flexionaba las piernas al caminar para estirar los músculos después de haber recorrido la distancia entre mi apartamento y el templo. No era mucha pero más valía prevenir que curar.

-Uhm. Por supuesto que bien, este entrenamiento no es nada para Nico –contestó la joven morena –

-Espero que sea así Nico, si te quedas atrás corriendo hacia Otonokizaka no me quedará otra que frotar tus…. –me coloqué en posición amenazante cerca de la morena, levantando mis brazos y haciendo un movimiento de dedos total. Sinceramente, era bastante divertido ver las caras de todas cuando las amenazabas con algo como frotar sus pechos, lo más divertido era luego ver los pequeños atisbos de celos de Ericchi. Suspiré – Ericchi…

-¡Nico-Nico-Nii correrá mucho y muy rápido! Como el viento. Y no te dará tiempo hacerme nada ¡Nada he dicho! –Decía la morena escondiéndose detrás de Maki que la miraba de reojo.-

-No entiendo por qué os consigue asustar tanto con esas amenazas –dijo Maki con algo de indiferencia.

-Eso lo dices porque a ti nunca te lo ha hecho. –contestaba Nico a la pelirroja-.

-Será que no me lo gano –contestó con la misma impasibilidad que antes-

-Maki, nunca es tarde… -miré de reojo a nuestra compositora, la cual hizo una mueca de terror al pensar en mi reciente aviso, luego sonreí mientras divisaba a Umi y a Kotori correr hacia nosotras por las escaleras del templo y me acercaba al último escalón para saludarlas. Detrás venían Hanayo y Rin que parecían venir un tanto sofocadas por el trayecto.

-Hola chicas… -saludaba Kotori que acababa de subir el último escalón y estaba apoyándose en mi hombro mientras respiraba hondo después de la carrera.

Se saludaron todas y luego por decisión de todas fuimos a paso rápido hasta la escuela, sin correr pero sin parar. Una vez allí nos esperaba la madre de Kotori con la llave de la puerta de entrada. Abrió la puerta y nos sonrió.

-Eli y su abuela ya están en la parte trasera del patio –nos informaba mientras entraba con nosotros a los terrenos de la escuela para ir a trabajar a su despacho y autorizar los permisos que habíamos procesado en el Consejo Estudiantil hace unos días Eli y yo.

-¡Vamos, Muse! –animó Honoka algo impaciente.-

Sonreí para mis adentros y suspiré. Esperaba que todo terminase bien al final del día, había que ser optimistas.

Al llegar allí todas las chicas saludaron a Eli y luego a aquella mujer mayor, tenía ya el pelo canoso como era de esperarse, un rostro entrañable, una sonrisa pintada en los labios, una mirada cordial. Se notaba que era la abuela de la Presidenta. Aún le quedaban ciertos tintes rubios en el pelo y sus ojos eran azul cielo como los de Ericchi pero un poco menos rasgados, quizás porque Eli tenía rasgos japoneses mientras su abuela había nacido de padres rusos.

-Encantada, señora. Un placer conocerla –la saludé con una sonrisa y la miré intentando causar la mejor impresión posible. Sea como fuese, si descubría algo al menos quería que se quedase con un buen concepto de mí.

-Oh… ¿Está es tu amiga… no? –Preguntó mirando a Eli con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió a mi sin cambiar la expresión - ¿Nozomi, verdad? Elicchika me ha hablado mucho de ti. Eres su amiga desde que entró en la escuela ¿cierto?

-Sí. Así es. Nozomi. Encantada –sonreí.-

-Harasho, muchachas.

Parecía que aquella mujer no controlaba muy bien el japonés pero la entendíamos bien cuando nos decía algo, a veces se le cruzaba alguna otra palabra de su idioma, pero era normal, tenía entendido que aquella mujer sólo había viajad veces al país ya que lo tenía difícil por sus dolencias de la edad y porque el viaje costaba bastante.

Después de que la mujer se me presentase miré a Ericchi de reojo. Parecía estar contenta ya que su abuela iba a pasar allí una temporada con ella, eran pocas las veces que su abuela venía y veía su entorno, y ahora le hacía más ilusión que nunca ya que le enseñaría como practicaba como Idol, le presentaría a sus amigas y estaría con ella. Le sonreí y me miró de reojo sonrojándose, pude predecir nervios en su mirada hacia mí. La verdad es que había sido un poco pilla y no la había avisado de que vendría. Le guiñé un ojo mientras su abuela hablaba con Hanayo, la cual tartamudeaba e intentaba entender el japonés de aquella mujer. Ericchi como siempre frunció el ceño, algo sonrojada, desviando la mirada y sonriendo a escondidas de todas. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso.

Nos pusimos a ello después de que se nos presentara, se llamaba Lizaveta, pero Eli nos pidió que la llamásemos Liza, al parecer el nombre de la hermana pequeña de Ericchi era una variación del nombre de su abuela, o al menos eso nos explicó la mujer con el poco japonés que hablaba.

Arisa vendría más tarde, después de la práctica íbamos a bailar la coreografía completa de una de las canciones nuevas que había compuesto Maki y escrito entre Kotori y Umi, así tendríamos una buena opinión externa, Yukiho, la hermana de Honoka también vendría con ella, así que no tardamos mucho más en ponernos a practicar.

La mujer nos miraba muy ilusionada de ver a su nieta y a sus amigas bailando. No me parecía una mala persona, no entendía por qué tanta preocupación, creo que hubiese sido más preocupante tener por delante a mis padres. Los cuales me llamaban más por teléfono desde que Muse empezó a ganar fama, pero no podía confiarme.

Lo dimos todo en la práctica y luego cuando Arisa y Yukiho llegaron hicimos un ensayo del show de la nueva canción, la mujer aplaudió cuando terminamos al igual que Arisa que nos miraba con un brillo en los ojos. Miré a Eli y le sonreí. Me correspondió. Parecía que todo estaba saliendo bien. No entendía por qué hace unos días Eli estaba tan preocupada porque su abuela notase lo nuestro, no me conocía apenas y si sólo Kotori y Umi sabían de lo nuestro fue porque nosotras quisimos contárselo al notar que había algo entre ellas, de hecho empujé a Umi a declarársele a Kotori y a ella no se les notaba ya que la peliazul era bastante imparcial y neutral en público, y lo mismo podía decir de las demás.

Después de hacer el pequeño ensayo entramos al edificio y pasamos a las duchas y vestuarios. Todas habíamos sudado y necesitábamos una ducha y un cambio de ropa que habíamos llevado todas en una mochila. Iríamos al templo después de eso y luego a comer a un restaurante de Akiba que preparaba un Udon delicioso que Hanayo se moría probar.

Pasé al vestuario y encontré a Eli esperando en la puerta de las duchas de la escuela, se estaba quitando la camiseta y estaba de espaldas a mí. Miré si venía alguien detrás de mí y cerré la puerta al entrar, cuidadosamente me acerqué a su espalda y acaricié su vientre desnudo desde detrás.

-Vaya… Ericchi, no esperaba verte aquí. –le susurré desde detrás apegándola a mí. Eli se quitó la camiseta rápidamente y giró la cara.

-Nozomi… ¿Qué haces?

-Aprovechar que estamos solas ¿no te parece? –le acaricie la cintura y subí las manos por su espalda tirando un poco del broche de su sujetador para tentarla un poco y luego seguir acariciando su suave piel. Apostaría mi querida baraja de cartas a que el tacto de la seda no era tan agradable como el de su piel.

-N-Nozomi, Honoka y las demás vendrán de un momento a otro… -me susurró muy sonrojada pero dejándose hacer.

Después de la práctica de haber tenido aquellas tontas preocupaciones la tentación se me presentaba en forma de una joven rubia y rusa cambiándose de ropa en los vestuarios y se me sumaba a las ganas de besarla que había tenido desde hace unos días, ya que no la había visto desde que su abuela llegó a Japón.

-Lo sé… Por eso cuando ellas vengan nosotras… Iremos a la ducha a terminar lo que estoy comenzando… -le susurré con una sonrisa pícara en su oreja, lamiéndosela y mordiéndosela, causando un remolino de emociones y tentaciones en mi estómago y un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Ericchi.

-Nozomi, por favor… P-Para. –Me pidió con un balbuceo torpe, no tan segura de lo que decía.

-Te quiero, Ericchi… -susurré y me separé de ella varios segundos antes de que Nico y Maki entrasen por la puerta del vestuario. - ¿Estaban bien las duchas? –pregunté a las chicas que acababan de entrar muy a la prisa y bastante sonrojadas, como si nada hubiese pasado, había escuchado los pasos acercarse y antes de que se acercasen a la puerta que separaban las duchas del vestuario y no iba a arriesgarme a quedarme mucho más acariciando la piel de Eli por mucho que me costase separarme de la tan dulce tentación.

-Sí. Sólo quedáis vosotras. Salimos fuera y os esperamos.

-Eso, no tardéis mucho, que Nico tiene hambre y no podéis dejar que yo desfallezca.

-Si tienes tanta hambre, vístete y dejemos a Eli y Nozomi en paz para que se duchen cuanto antes–contestó Maki a la pequeña morena que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.-

-Oye, no eres quien para darle órdenes a la gran Nico. –le contestó la pequeña Nicocchi a la pelirroja, la cual la bajaba de su nube de éxito con sus comentarios-.

-Me rindo contigo. – declaró Maki, e ignorando el parloteo de Nico a sus espaldas se vistió y salió del vestuario por la otra puerta.- Vamos Nico.

-Eso, Nico. Corre… Un vestuario es un gran lugar para frotar… -la miré de reojo y noté como el ritmo de Nicocchi a la hora de vestirse alcanzaba velocidades desmesuradas alcanzando a Maki antes de que esta cerrase la puerta.

-Nozomi. –Me llamó Eli en cuanto Maki y Nico salieron por la puerta, cerrando esta con pestillo.- ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si nos hubiesen pillado?

-Oh… No hubiese pasado nada, Ericchi. ¿Acaso no piensas que es extraño que todas vayan a ducharse de dos en dos? Las demás no piensan en ello, sólo se dedican a mantener lo suyo en secreto y no se paran a pensar en que las demás también tienen lo suyo. Nico y Maki, Rin y Hanayo, y luego Kotori con Umi, aunque con ellas haya ido Honoka como siempre. No se van a asustar por nada, es una tontería preocuparse.

-No me refiero a eso. ¿Y si hubiese sido mi hermana?

-Eso si hubiese sido un problema, pero bueno… -le sonreí de forma pícara- En las duchas ya no hay nadie y la puerta del vestuario está cerrada ¿no? –me acerqué a ella y la bese en los labios de forma suave-

-Esto es una locura, Nozomi. –me comentó muy seria mirándome a los ojos – Con mi abuela y mi hermana aquí tan cerca…

-Ericchi… ¿Cuándo no lo ha sido? –la volví a besar y entre besos y caricias comencé a desvestirla. Lo difícil no era aquello. Lo difícil sería parar una vez verla sin una sola prenda de ropa ante mí. Podría parecer muy serena, muy tranquila pero en mi fuero interno ella despertaba todos mis deseos escondidos. ¿A esto se referiría la carta de esta madrugada? ¿Amantes? Nosotras éramos algo más que eso.

Seguí desnudando a Ericchi acariciando su piel, desabrochando su sujetador y deshaciéndome de sus pantalones. La joven Presidenta se hallaba ante mí prácticamente inofensiva, había llegado a un punto en el que se dejaba besar, morder y acariciar. Una vez estando las dos desnudas cerré los ojos fuertemente y con una gran fuerza de voluntad por parte de las dos nos separamos.

-Creo que es hora de que paremos. –le susurré cerca de sus labios, aunque lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era detenerme.-

-Nozomi… -Me miró seria, bastante ruborizada y respirando con dificultad- Duchémonos. –se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta que daba a las duchas, la seguí hasta su mismo compartimento y allí ella me abrazó por la cintura y comenzó de nuevo con los besos. Aquello no era para nada saludable para mí y mis deseos de hacerla mía por primera vez.

Parábamos de vez en cuando para no levantar sospechas sobre nuestra tardanza, nos jabonábamos y luego luchando contra nosotras mismas volvíamos a besarnos. Cuál sería mi descuido que cuando salimos de la ducha, que fue con agua fría finalmente, noté que en la parte baja del cuello de Ericchi se podía avistar una pequeña marca de uno de esos mordiscos que le había dado entre besos, abrazos y caricias.

Nos vestimos rápidamente y antes de salir del vestuario fui a avisarla de que se tapase bien aquella marca de la que podía afirmar que era totalmente inconsciente, pero Arisa nos interrumpió llamando a la puerta, sin darme tiempo a poder siquiera pronunciar su nombre. Vaya descuido el mío, tenía que avisarla de ello como fuese antes de que alguien se diese cuenta. Salí del vestuario y suspiré. Después de eso me esperaba un largo día.

-Hermana ¿qué te ha pasado ahí? -preguntó la pequeña preocupada por su hermana mayor, señalando su cuello-


	3. Miedo

Por un momento mi respiración se cortó. Me quedé mirando alternativamente a Arisa que miraba la marca en el cuello de su hermana con curiosidad y a Eli que miraba a la pequeña con una mueca confusa, yo me mantenía en silencio observando la escena. Eli no se había dado cuenta de nada, Arisa en cambio cada vez miraba con más detenimiento. No sabía qué hacer para interrumpir aquel momento sin que pareciese sospechoso. Sólo quedaba una opción.

-¿A ver Ericchi? – Me puse entre Arisa y Eli e hice como si aquella marca del demonio no hubiese existido para mí hasta ese mismo momento y miré a Eli algo seria y a la vez incómoda. Me sentía un poco culpable por haberle hecho aquella marca y no haberlo pensado dos veces antes de hacerla – Vaya… Ericchi….parece que… te ha picado un insecto. –susurré muy seria. – Eso no es nada, se te pasará pronto.

-Nozomi… -me miró frunciendo el ceño, algo sonrojada y cerrando los ojos intentando asimilar lo que por mis miradas y reacciones había intuido. Abrió los ojos y me miró tan seria que dolía- Arisa… voy un momento a la enfermería a ver si hay algo para las picaduras, ve adelantándote y avisa a las demás, en seguida voy.

-Vale –contestó la pequeña con una sonrisa – Espero que haya en la enfermería, parece ser que está bastante enrojecido… - miró a su hermana y luego a mí. Intenté seguirle el paso e irme con ella, pero en cuanto puse un pie fuera de la sala escuche la voz de la Presidenta por detrás.

-Nozomi. Tú me vas a acompañar a la enfermería ¿verdad? – me preguntó con una sonrisa, intentando no parecer molesta. En ese momento me recordó a Umi cuando se enojaba con Honoka y comenzaba las frases con una sonrisa un tanto sádica.

-Oh… C-Claro, Ericchi. – me di media vuelta y la miré tragando saliva. Cuando Eli se ponía así a veces me encantaba, otras veces me daba miedo, y en esa ocasión era una extraña mezcla entre las dos.

Arisa corrió por el pasillo que llevaba hasta la salida y nosotras salimos corriendo hacia la enfermería, que como era lógico estaba cerrada con llave, y de hecho ya me lo había imaginado, cuando la escuela estaba cerrada la enfermería era lógico que también lo estuviese. Eli me tiró de la ropa y me arrastró hasta uno de los pasillos cercanos a la puerta de la enfermería de la preparatoria.

-Nozomi ¿estás loca? –Me preguntó algo alterada- Menos mal que teníamos que disimular.

-Eli yo no he sido la que luego en la ducha ha comenzado con la cadena de besos –le comenté divertida para restarle importancia.

-Esto no tiene ninguna gracia.

-A ver, es un mordisco. No es más. Encima pequeño. No te preocupes, se te pasará mañana, simplemente maquillémoslo un poco.

-No es sólo por eso. No te lo tomes a broma, Nozomi.

-Ericchi, no vayamos a discutir por esto. Se maquilla y ya está.

-Nozomi, tú no eres a la que van a acusar de… enferma y viciosa si la descubren.

Suspiré e intenté mantener la calma, sinceramente no pensaba que fuese para tanto. Su familia era algo religiosa, y no creía que fuesen a odiar a su hija o nieta por amar a otra mujer. En mi familia también eran religiosos y también me daba respeto decirles lo nuestro, pero no tenía miedo como el que parecía tener ella. Algo me decía que tendría que mantenerme fuerte en ese instante.

-Ericchi. –Le contesté mirándola a los ojos muy seria- Lo que te digan debería de importarte nada y menos. No serás feliz si sigues viviendo una mentira por mantener una sonrisa en los labios de tu familia.

Me miró muy fríamente, con los ojos algo llorosos y una mueca de rabia. Me daba malas vibraciones, sentía que Ericchi se estaba desbordando, fuese por la presión, la desesperación o por qué era la primera vez que dejábamos una pista tan literal de nuestro romance.

-¿Ah no? Todo sería más fácil para mi si yo no fuese así ¿No lo entiendes? –me gritó bastante alterada, molesta, como indignada por el mundo y con la vida por haberse enamorado de mí.

-Ericchi… -la miré algo decepcionada a la vez que sorprendida. Sabía que no lo decía con mala intención. Sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que yo pero que su orgullo y su miedo la estaban cegando, fuese como fuese dolió.

-Perdóname… -al parecer fue consciente de que aquello me había lastimado con sus palabras y en ese momento se derrumbó por completo sintiéndose culpable. Su mirada se disculpaba conmigo, su voz tembló y con sus manos agarró la chaqueta de mi uniforme. Se apegó a mí, temió que mi reacción fuese irme de allí. Escuché un leve sollozo y una voz casi encubierta entre los leves respingos que daba debido al reciente llanto que había dado lugar- No quise decir eso…

Le sonreí, la abracé y la mantuve entre mis brazos, acariciando su pelo y acunándola un poco. Respiré hondo e intenté mantener la tranquilidad, aquellas palabras dolieron, por otro lado la podía comprender, pero ver a Ericchi tan afectada por esto me hacía replantearme si de verdad pensaba que si lo nuestro acababa iba a ser más feliz. Pero no era el momento para pensar en eso.

-Estás perdonada. –le susurré al oído acariciando su cara y apartando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas con mis dedos. Intenté calmarla con una caricia y una sonrisa que a duras penas pude aguantar.

-Yo… N-Nozomi…

-Shhh…-la interrumpí para besarla en la mejilla- Ericchi, cuando estás así, tan vulnerable… no puedo dejarte sola, no lo olvides. Eres demasiado importante para mí.

-No quiero que… se enteren –murmulló abrazándome aún más fuerte.- No quiero que… -tragó saliva y me miró bastante afectada- No quiero que pienses que prefiero estar sin ti por más fácil que sea para mí.

-Vaya Ericchi~ Que cosas me dices… Me vas a sonrojar tanto que se me va a notar a mí –bromeé.

-No cambiarás ni en estas ¿verdad? –decía sonriéndome y secándose las lágrimas restantes con el pañuelo que segundos antes le había ofrecido.

-No. –contesté segura de mi misma, esbozando una sonrisa sincera- No voy a cambiar mi forma de querer a cierta chica miedosa, llorona e indecisa.

-Nozomi… -se apegó de nuevo a mí y susurró mi nombre tan cerca de mis labios que se me hizo especialmente difícil aguantarme a la tentación de besarla, de seguir lo que no había terminado en aquel baño. Sin duda cuando notaba a Eli cerca de mí, parte de mi gran sentido común desaparecía, para dar paso a demasiadas emociones mezcladas entre sí.

-Ericchi, creo que va siendo hora de que te maquille si no quieres que vengan buscarnos otra vez y nos pillen así. –le acaricié la cara y saqué de mi maletín un poco de maquillaje. La marca era pequeña y muy débil pero a la luz del día se veía sin dificultad y más cuando se trataba de la tersa y pálida piel de aquella joven chica de origen parcialmente ruso me enloquecía con su forma de ser.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué tienes maquillaje en la bolsa? –me decía ofreciéndome su cuello para que lo maquillase. Qué difícil se me hacía. Realmente mis deseos en esos instantes era seguir marcándola si fuese posible por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Al parecer aquella ducha me había afectado demasiado y gran parte de mí desde que empezamos aquella relación a escondidas, estaba deseando cada vez más hacerle el amor. Carraspeé intentando evitar aquellos pensamientos que estaban perdiéndome de nuevo en un mar de emociones.

-Ah~ Nunca se sabe lo que puede surgir… -la miré sonriente. Olvidar lo que había pasado era lo mejor y no había mejor medicina para olvidar aquello que hacer sonreír de nuevo a aquella chica que me había cambiado la vida, casi sin quererlo.

-No me digas que… ¿Tenías planeado algo así? – me miró alzando la ceja siguiéndome la broma. Me alegraba que a pesar de ser tan distintas supiese llevar mi forma de ser y mi sentido del humor en momentos así hasta conseguir complementarse por completo a mí.

-¿Cómo osas, Ericchi? –le respondí entre risas – Jamás tocaría el puro y casto cuerpo de la Presidenta Ayase –le decía mientras la maquillaba- Es sólo que mis predicciones son demasiado precisas a veces y una de ellas me recomendó que me armase de cosas como esta hoy.

-Ya claro… Las cartas ¿no?

-Puede que no fuesen las cartas –le susurré al oído- Sino mis deseos hacia ti.

-Deja de decir estas cosas –susurró sonrojándose y mirándome de reojo- ¿Has terminado ya?

-No tengas prisa, queda poco… -había terminado hace unos segundos pero me apetecía compartir un poco más de tiempo, o más tomar un poco más de Ericchi. En cuanto terminé me acerqué a su mandíbula y lamí suavemente desde esta hacia su oreja mordiéndosela y haciendo que se sobresaltara e incluso dejase escapar un leve jadeo.

-Nozomi, haz el favor para. –me dijo echándome hacia atrás con cuidado para que parase- No es el momento.

-Lo sé. Sólo estaba repasando y asegurándome que no tuvieses ninguna otra marca de nuestro amor –bromeé de nuevo llevándome una mano a la boca y tapándome la sonrisa mientras que con la otra guardaba el pequeño tarrito de maquillaje que había cogido aquella mañana.

-Cualquier día saldrás perdiendo por hacer tantas tonterías… -me comentó algo indignada como si no quisiese reconocer que aquello le había gustado y que tenía ganas de seguir.

-Oh… ¡Qué amenazadora! –manifesté con un tono sorpresivo, sin mostrar la más mínima pizca de miedo ante su advertencia.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio y allí nos reunimos con las demás. Para nuestro alivio al llegar Arisa no había comentado nada de una picadura y tampoco nos había preguntado al vernos llegar. Era bueno que la pequeña fuese tan educada y adorable como su hermana mayor, la única que hizo más presente nuestra tardanza fue Honoka, pero tampoco pidió demasiadas explicaciones. La abuela de Ericchi tampoco había sospechado nada al parecer, la mujer nos observó llegar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, contenta de poder ver a su nieta de nuevo. Me sentí un tanto egoísta por robarle tanto tiempo a su nieta cuando yo la podía ver cada vez que quería, en cambio ella apenas la veía y era normal aquella alegría al verla volver.

Caminamos hacia el templo y nos paramos allí a rezar. La mujer mayor se había sorprendido con la belleza del templo y se dirigió a mí para preguntarme en que se basaba mi trabajo allí. No esperaba que fuese a saber aquello, al parecer Ericchi le había hablado de mí más de lo que me imaginaba. Estuve hablando con aquella mujer sobre mi ayuda en el templo, que no tenía demasiado trabajo, pero aun así ella se sorprendía de que fuese tan responsable y ociosa.

Ericchi al parecer me miraba de vez en cuando mientras hablaba con la mujer, a veces reía al ver mi cara por no entender lo que me decía. Recordé que poco después de conocer a Ericchi ella me enseño algo de ruso pero no llegué a entenderlo demasiado bien, me parecía un idioma demasiado complejo tanto a la hora de escribir como de pronunciar. A pesar de ello entendía la mayoría de lo que aquella mujer me quería decir en una mezcla de ruso y japonés algo extraña.

Llegamos al restaurante y una vez allí nos sentamos en una gran mesa de 12 personas. Cada una estaba mirando la carta para pedir los platos, yo ya tenía claro que pediría lo mismo que siempre pedía cuando iba allí con Ericchi, cada una al parecer había pedido lo suyo excepto Arisa y Lizaveta que aún no estaban demasiado acostumbradas a las comidas de origen japonés. Después de una breve explicación de cada plato ordenamos el pedido completo al camarero que nos atendió. Estábamos comiendo, charlando y comentando nuestros conciertos, aquella anciana parecía escuchar lo poco que entendía con gran emoción ¿Quizás sabía lo que Muse significaba para su nieta? Probablemente.

-Voy un momento al baño. –Ericchi se levantó para ir al baño después de que terminásemos el postre.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –pregunté con inocencia. No tenía interés en compartir ningún momento romántico con ella en el baño, la razón fue que segundos antes Rin había golpeado sin intención la botella de refresco de Honoka y este cayó encima de mis manos que se encontraban cerca intentando alcanzar uno de los aperitivos que más me gustaban de aquel restaurante. Me levanté y con aquella excusa la acompañe hasta el baño. Me dirigí hasta los lavabos y con el jabón comencé a lavarme las manos mientras Eli entraba a uno de los cubículos típicos de los baños públicos de un restaurante.

Esperé a que mi gran "amiga" saliese del baño dejándome caer en la pared cercana a estos. En cuanto salió quise dar un paso hacia delante para salir pero antes de que me diese tiempo a nada Ericchi se abalanzó encima besándome con una pasión hasta ahora desconocida para mí.

-E-Ericchi… Aquí no. Podrían vernos.

-N-Nozomi… Siento lo que te he dicho antes… -me susurró tan cercana a mis labios que me costaba incluso articular palabras de negación en aquel momento. Sonreí levemente y sacudí mi cabeza mirándola.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? No lo recuerdo. –Comenté con un tono burlón y bromista.- Mi Ericchi jamás me diría nada por lo que tuviese luego que disculparse –le acaricié la cara y la besé en la mejilla a lo que ella me besó de nuevo con renovadas ganas dejándome prácticamente a su merced. Las cartas no me predijeron aquello y tampoco quería que lo hicieran, aquellos actos de Eli que me sorprendían eran los que más me gustaban.

-Eres una idiota, Nozomi –me sonrió y me volvió a besar. No comprendía la razón de tanto beso repentinamente pero yo no era quien para negarme si a ella no le importaba que nos viesen.

-Y tú vives al límite de que nos descubran, Er- Antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra la joven rusa a la que tanto amaba me mordió los labios y siguió aquella combinación de besos por mi mandíbula y mi cuello. –E-Ericchi… para, por favor… -su actitud me estaba derrumbando por completo. Se suponía que era yo siempre la que iba a buscar los besos y los abrazos de la seria y decente Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

La muchacha tiró de mí hacia la puerta del baño entrando en uno de esos cubículos tan estrechos para seguir besándome. Los besos de Eli se desbordaban y terminaban en mordiscos a veces, otras decidía lamer desde mi garganta hasta mi oreja haciéndome estremecer. Mi punto de no retorno estaba acercándose y ella no parecía querer parar. En ese momento mi teléfono móvil sonó con la melodía de llamada de mis padres.

-E-Ericchi… S-Son mis padres, necesito cogerlo. Podría ser importante –dije con la respiración demasiado alterada como para hablar con fluidez.

-Cógelo. –me susurró sin parar con aquella marabunta de besos a las que se le habían unido las caricias por la parte baja de mi cintura, sus manos estaban frías pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

Descolgué el teléfono intentando que no se notase en mi voz. No sé en qué estaba pensando Eli para seguir besando, mordiendo y acariciando mi cuerpo mientras yo hablaba con mis padres, pero en cierto modo aquello me creaba un remolino de sensaciones en mi estómago para nada desagradable… ¿Quizás sería un indicio de excitación? Ella probablemente no se había parado a pensar ello, pero a mí el hecho de pensar que en cualquier momento podrían descubrirnos me impulsaba a seguir con aquello.

-¿Madre? –Pronuncié justo después de carraspear e intentar aclarar mi voz- ¿Qué os hace llamar en este momento?

Mi madre comenzó a hablar, era difícil prestarle atención cuando por otro lado me estaban subiendo el jersey formando un camino de besos desde mi ombligo hasta la zona de mis pechos. Intentaba prestarle la mayor atención posible, al menos Eli no estaba haciendo nada que me hiciese estremecer más de la cuenta, pero debía de reconocer que ya en esa situación mi tono de voz era demasiado sospechoso.

-¿Qué?... –posé mi mano en el hombro de Ericchi y la miré amargamente. Ella paró de inmediato y me miró seria guardando silencio, deseando preguntar qué era lo que me decían mis padres telefónicamente. – N-No podéis hacer esto. –Contesté algo molesta – Podríais haber avisado antes. No os costaba nada. Sí. De acuerdo. Qué remedio.- Colgué la llamada y miré a Ericchi muy seria.-

-Parece ser que no vamos a poder tener la fiesta en paz, Ericchi.

-¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó preocupada-

-Mis padres, acaban de llegar…aquí… Quieren verme. –contesté muy seria mirando a Eli con expresión amarga. Mis padres eran tan "oportunos" como siempre.


	4. El ahorcado

-¿Cómo que están aquí? –Me preguntó Eli casi incrédula-

-Han venido porque por lo visto han sido conscientes del éxito de Muse a través de una noticia y quieren… felicitarme –la miré bastante seria y apenada ya que si la estancia de mis padres se extendía más de lo previsto y la abuela de Eli estaba también allí probablemente tendríamos problemas para realizar los planes que habíamos ideado desde hacía ya un tiempo entre las dos.

-Tendremos que andarnos con cuidado, Nozomi…

En ese momento recordé paso a paso toda mi infancia desde pequeña hasta que conocí a Eli. Mis padres no es que me tratasen mal, pero tampoco eran los padres más cariñosos del mundo, recuerdo siempre ver a mi padre cambiar de un sitio a otro de trabajo tan sólo porque le darían más dinero donde lo mandasen. Nunca quiso quedarse a vivir fijo en ningún sitio y mi madre siempre seguía sus pasos. Recuerdo que desde que cumplí los 10 años mi madre comenzó a trabajar a tiempo parcial por insistencia de mi padre en los distintos sitios donde nos mudábamos y comencé a pasar los días sola en mi casa, en clase, en los descansos.

Simplemente me encontraba comida envuelta al llegar a casa, y otras veces tenía que cocinar algo sencillo para luego pasarme las tardes enteras haciendo deberes, jugando o mirando al cielo. De hecho escuchaba a los chicos jugar por la calle, pasando por mi casa y yo miraba desde por la ventana deseando algún día tener a alguien con quien poder reír. Yo no odié a mis padres por trabajar ni por esforzarse, nunca me faltó de nada, excepto comprensión, cariño y algo de compañía por parte de ellos.

-Bueno, de esto me encargo yo, Ericchi. –la miré acariciándole la cara intentando esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora-

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vaya contigo? Hace mucho que no los ves y… quiero que…

-Insisto, iré yo sola. Te informaré en cuanto pueda. No quiero darte más problemas de los que te he dado hoy con…

Salí de aquel lugar tan estrecho y me miré a los espejos del baño, sin duda mi expresión había cambiado por completo. No me desagradaba ver a mis padres, pero tampoco me conmovía mucho, probablemente ya sabía a qué venían, y por mucho que los hubiese echado de menos, yo a veces parecía ser sólo un segundo plato más que una hija para ellos. Dolía, pero era mejor tener presente aquello antes que seguir contando con que algún día me tratarían como los padres de Honoka la tratan a ella, o como la madre de Kotori que siempre estaba atenta a lo que su hija quería y deseaba y no a sus propios intereses.

Eli me abrazó desde la espalda y me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y mi seriedad. No pude contener la sonrisa al notar aquel gesto cariñoso por su parte.

-Nozomi. –Me llamó- Estoy contigo en esto.

-Lo sé. –acaricié las suaves manos de Eli, las cuales abrazaban mi cintura y vientre.- Suspiré y me di la vuelta. – Vamos para afuera, creo que hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí. –le acaricié la cara y la besé en la mejilla.

Fui consciente de que su rostro no dejaba de reflejar preocupación, ella lo sabía todo de mí, durante esos años en los que conocí a Eli ella pudo escucharme de vez en cuando discutir con mis padres por teléfono por la insistencia de mis padres de quererme llevar con ellos, pudo saber lo poco que estaba acostumbrada a que alguien me diese un abrazo, un beso o una caricia. Ella era el gran apoyo que encontré, la única razón por la que me fui a vivir sola a un apartamento con lo que ganaba trabajando en el templo después de la escuela. Eli fue y sigue siendo mi todo, a pesar de que hubiese otras 7 personas tan importantes para mí como para hacer frente a cualquiera que intentase separarnos, y esas eran las demás componentes de Muse.

Abrí la puerta del baño y me dirigí a la mesa sentándome, intentando hacer ver como si nada hubiese pasado, ellas no sabían demasiado de mi relación con mis padres y tampoco es que quisiese preocuparlas demasiado. Honoka y Hanayo estaban hablando del duro entrenamiento de Umi en uno de los campamentos en la casa de Maki así que todas estaban entretenidas sin darse demasiada cuenta de que algo me inquietaba.

Apoyé los codos en la mesa y dejé caer mi cara en una de mis manos. Me quedé absorta unos minutos mirando al infinito cuando una voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Chica ¿hay algo que te preocupe? –Aquella anciana me miraba con la misma expresión que había visto hace unos segundos en la cara de Eli, la miré algo confusa e intenté negar con la cabeza. Me miró con dulzura y no pude evitar sorprenderme, aquella mujer era sabia, sin duda, no le hizo falta nada más que ver mi cara para darse cuenta, y eso que solía disimular demasiado bien mi intranquilidad cuando quería.

-No se preocupe –le respondí educadamente intentando no dar más pistas sobre mi estado emocional. – No es nada –le sonreí.

-Muchacha, me gustaría creerte. –me habló muy tranquila, amable y seguía sonriéndome a pesar de que sabía que acababa de mentirle. – Alegra esa cara, la vida es demasiado corta como para vivirla preocupada.

Le sonreí. Tenía razón.

Miré el reloj al cabo de una hora y con desgana me levanté estirando las piernas, las demás siguieron mis pasos sonriéndome. Una de ellas acababa de guardar el móvil en el bolsillo. Miré a Eli. Lo había vuelto a hacer, no tenía remedio.

-Vámonos nyaaa~ Nos llama la aventura Nya Nya Nya~

-E-Espera Rin-chan, tenemos que pagar aún. –recordó Hanayo al ver que Rin ya salía por la puerta casi-

-Cierto, que despiste, nya~

Todas nos levantamos y pagamos nuestra parte de la cuenta de aquella comida que al final me dejó mal sabor de boca por lo ocurrido, pero debía de reconocer que la abuela de Ericchi tenía gran parte de razón, así que intenté tomármelo con calma. Al parecer Eli se había quedado unos minutos más en el baño para enviar por su propia cuenta un mensaje a las chicas para que fuesen todas a acompañarme al primer encuentro con mis padres. No podía culparla, si a alguien tenían que señalar como entrometida total, me señalarían a mí.

Eli tenía que marchar a casa con su abuela y Arisa, pero al parecer iba a dejar a su abuela a cargo de su hermana pequeña y de Yukiho que la acompañarían hasta casa, ya que iban de camino hacia allí. Al parecer no me quería dejar sola.

-Ya estaré con mi abuela cuando vuelva a casa, ahora quiero apoyarte todo lo que pueda – me susurró mientras comenzamos el camino hacia la estación. Nada más doblar la esquina y perder de vista a su abuela se agarró a mi brazo y me sonrió-

-Eres una idiota entrometida, Ericchi~ -le dediqué una risita y luego la besé en la mejilla-

Caminamos todas hasta la estación de tren, fuimos a paso lento, yo no tenía ninguna prisa, las demás tenían el estómago lleno y no podían ir más rápido. Cuando llegamos eche un vistazo pero no los vi por ningún sitio. Me dijeron que me esperarían aquí y a pesar de que fuimos a paso lento y llegamos 10 minutos tarde no había nadie. Todas nos sentamos en unos bancos a esperar a mis padres.

-Siento que tengáis que hacer esto –me disculpé con ellas mientras me inquietaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

-No es ningún problema, Nozomi. Tú has hecho cosas más significativas por nosotras.

-No es para tanto… -me sonrojé al escuchar aquello. Era muy gratificante pensar que las chicas tenían en cuenta detalles tan tontos como esos que me salían inconscientemente por el grupo, porque en cierta manera, las amaba a todas por darme aquella amistad que tanto me había faltado en aquellos años de infancia solitaria. Estaba pensando en aquello cuando caí en la cuenta de algo. ¿Las demás tendrían los mismos problemas que nosotras si estuviesen juntas? Miré a mi alrededor, en un banco estaban sentadas Umi y Kotori compartiendo una sudadera de tela fina ya que por la mañana hacía buen tiempo, pero desde hacía un rato había comenzado a refrescar y todas estábamos heladas. Nico y Maki estaban en la otra punta de la estación picándose por la estrofa de una canción. Observé como Rin intentaba abrazar a Hanayo por el frío que cada vez estaba más presente en el ambiente de la estación, Verlas así era algo que me hacía replantearme si de verdad todas sentía mi misma angustia al pensar que sus padres la podían separar de la otra.

- Kayo-chin. Hace frío, nya~ Déjame abrazarte

- P-Pero Rin-chan la gente nos está mirando

-Hanayo, Rin, yo también tengo frío –Honoka corría hacia ellas para abrazarlas. Era gracioso de ver como cada una compartía algo especial con otra a la vez que yo lo compartía con Eli. Fuese una relación amorosa como la mía con Ericchi, o la de Kotori con Umi, de la que sólo teníamos conocimiento nosotras cuatro, o una relación como las demás, que… parecía que aunque fuese especial todavía no había surgido el detonante que haría que se diesen cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Nozomi ¿Podemos hablar en privado? Será un minuto. - Eli me miró bastante seria y enseguida supe por su mirada que lo que me tenía que decir era importante para ella.

-Claro que sí. –Contesté con una sonrisa.-

Nos alejamos de las demás, y nos escondimos detrás de un tablón de la estación lo suficientemente alta para que no nos viesen ninguna de las chicas. Suspiró y luego me agarró de las manos.

-Nozomi. ¿Estarás bien?

-Ericchi, te preocupas demasiado –le acaricié la cara y la miré con ternura – Todo estará bien mientras tú sigas a mi lado.

-Nozomi, estoy preocupada. Estamos ante demasiada presión, mi abuela, tus padres… Y tener que andar con tanto cuidado hace que me sienta como si estuviese haciendo algo malo.

-Shhh… No pienses eso. Nada está mal en nosotras, el problema lo tiene el mundo que no quiere aceptar las cosas que no conoce.

-Pero… Creo que mi abuela sospecha algo.

-No me extrañaría, es una mujer muy inteligente. Sea como sea, si tu hermana Arisa no se ha dado cuenta aún en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntas, no creo que pase nada con mis padres ni con nadie. Sabemos disimular bien, lo sabes.

-Bueno, tanto como disimular bien… -desvió la mirada e hizo una mueca-

-Bueno, me refiero a que, cuando estamos todas juntas, tenemos un trato tan cercano que el nuestro no parece levantar sospechas. Creo que si no fuese así no seguirías recibiendo cartas de amor anónimas de chicas y chicos.

-No me recuerdes eso ahora –dejó escapar una risita cambiando su rostro serio a uno más tranquilo – Me refiero a que… aunque estemos bajo presión… ¿Podremos mantenernos como siempre?

-Ericchi, sé que te asusta porque en este tiempo que llevamos juntas jamás habíamos tenido un día tan ajetreado como el que hemos tenido hoy, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy dispuesta a hacerle frente a quien haga falta por estar contigo.

-Pero Nozomi… No se lo digas a tus padres, por favor. Ahora no. – su rostro preocupado me conmovió en cierta forma, no pude negarme a su petición, no estábamos en posición de gritar al viento nuestro romance, en parte la entendía.

-Pensaba hacerlo, pero esperaré por ti. –la miré con una sonrisa dibujada y me acerqué a su mejilla para besársela.

-Eres una idiota. –más relajada me dedicó una sonrisa, sonrojándose levemente y escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-Ericchi~ Te quiero. –susurré cerca de su oído notando como todo su cuerpo se estremecía, algo que me provocó una risita – Vaya… No me esperaba esta reacción tan mona por tu parte.

-¡Nozomi! –escondió la cara aún más bajo mi cuello y me dio un pequeño beso en este para después susurrar – Yo también a ti. –carraspeó y alzó la vista hasta mis ojos, que la miraban con ternura.

Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla fuerte en ese momento que no pude controlar mis brazos que la aprisionaron por la cintura, apegándola a mi cuerpo, sin querer soltarla, tenerla así por siempre. Ese era mi gran deseo. Por encima de todo lo demás.

Al parecer ella en ese momento sentía lo mismo que yo, sus ojos azules claros, tan claros como que aún en el fondo, a pesar de ser tan madura y tan responsable, aún era demasiado inocente para otras muchas cosas. Su pelo brillante, rubio, suave y fino, lo suficientemente bonito como para que quisiera acariciar a todas horas los mechones sueltos que se escondían tras sus orejas siempre que se recogía el pelo en aquella cola alta. Su piel, suave, tersa, y pálida que me encantaba acariciar cada vez que me miraba así, justo como lo estaba haciendo.

-Ericchi… -susurré acercándome a sus labios pausadamente-

Eli me miraba como si en aquel momento también estuviese pensando lo mismo que yo, como si sintiese lo que yo sentía. Unas irremediables ganas de besarnos. Ella se acercó a mis labios también, como si no existiese nada más que nosotras en esa estación, como si el tiempo, los trenes, la gente se hubiesen parado para nosotras en aquel momento.

-Nozomi… -se abrazó a mi cuello, acariciándome el pelo y la nuca de una manera tan suave que me hizo estremecerme levemente por la delicadeza del roce de su piel con la mía.

En aquel momento nuestros labios se encontraron para rozarse los unos con los otros en una suave y lenta melodía, como si besarla más bruscamente fuese a dañarla, como si ella fuese el tesoro más querido y más delicado de mi vida, y así era. El roce de nuestros labios se extendió durante unos minutos, las dos cerramos los ojos e ignoramos todo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. Podría jurar que en aquel momento perdí por completo el sentido del tiempo, de la vista y del oído, porque para mí no existía más que el roce de mis labios con los de Eli, el tacto de su piel con la mía y el latir acompasado de nuestros corazones el cual podía notar como se aceleró en aquel momento.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a separarme de ella que en ese momento algo tiró de mi bruscamente separándome de sus labios e incluso del agarre mutuo que nos teníamos, tampoco me dio tiempo a abrir los ojos cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi mejilla producido por un golpe de la palma de una mano. Abrí los ojos, asustada. En primer lugar pensé que había sido Eli, pero eso era imposible, no podía tratarse de ella. Abrí mis ojos y mi rostro expresó el peor de los horrores y espantos. Me había centrado tanto en Eli, en ese momento, en esas ganas de besarla que se nos había olvidado por completo a que habíamos ido allí.

-¿Así me pagas el haberte criado durante toda tu existencia, niña? – me decía mirándome con decepción, con incluso una pizca de odio, con el ceño fruncido y agarrando una de las maletas de viaje con la mano con la que no me había propinado aquella bofetada.

-Ma-Madre… -la miré horrorizada. Quise pensar que aquello fue por el shock del momento. Quise pensar que fue porque mi madre jamás se hubiese imaginado que su hija pudiese enamorarse de otra mujer y en aquel momento le dio aquel impulso.

-No la llames madre, eres una vergüenza para la familia. –miré a su derecha y mi padre me miraba apretando los puños, mirándome con la misma expresión que mi madre- ¿Ya te ha comido esa niña la cabeza? ¿No? –señaló a Eli que se encontraba a dos pasos de mí y que me había agarrado la mano fuertemente, tenía la misma expresión que yo, de absoluta confusión y horror a la vez.

Las chicas aparecieron donde nos encontrábamos, al parecer Umi se dio cuenta en parte de lo que estaba pasando y corrió hacia nosotras junto con Kotori, Rin y el resto.

Por un momento, pensé que aquello era una pesadilla, jamás me hubiese imaginado una reacción así de mis padres, que parecían tan correctos y tan tolerantes con el resto de personas de este mundo.


	5. El carro

Mi estómago dio un vuelco, agarré fuerte la mano de Eli y me mantuve firme ante mis padres, aún con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y a punto de sucumbir al llanto, apreté la mandíbula y llevé mi mano libre hasta mi mejilla intentando aliviar el dolor, intenté no flaquear, aunque resultase difícil en aquella situación. No sabía que decir, el reloj parecía no avanzar y mi cabeza se quedó en blanco por completo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Honoka mirándonos a mis padres y a mi alternativamente. Pudo observar que una de mis mejillas estaba roja debido a aquella bofetada tan inesperada y luego volvió a mirar a mis padres con valentía, casi enfrentándolos.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó mi madre casi histérica, a punto de perder los nervios, gritando allí en medio de la estación sin importarle poco o nada que la gente estuviese pasando y mirando la escena como si se tratase de una obra de teatro.

-Nosotras somos Muse, el grupo de School Idols, amigas de Nozomi y Eli. –Honoka seguía manteniéndole la mirada a mi madre sin titubear, algo valiente por su parte ya que incluso a mí me daba terror mirarla a los ojos, no porque me sintiera culpable por lo que hacía, sino porque tenía miedo de no poder controlarme. Se estaban pasando de la raya, primero apareciendo sin avisar casi, y luego haciéndome esto. En ese momento no sabía si merecía la pena considerarlos mis padres, pero no podía precipitarme.

- ¿Y qué si sois amigas de mi hija? Dejad de entrometeros, este tema es familiar y no os incumbe. –decía mi madre mirándolas de reojo, con una mirada de prepotencia y amargura a la vez.

-Honoka, la madre de Nozomi tiene razón –comentó Umi poniendo una mano en el hombro de la pelinaranja intentando mediar aquella situación tan tensa.

Miré a Eli la cual estaba por comenzar a llorar, parecía que hasta ese momento no había asimilado lo que había pasado. Me aproximé a ella y agarré su mano aún más fuerte, acaricié su cara y le sonreí.

-Tranquila, Ericchi. Todo saldrá bien.

-N-Nozomi… Yo… No esperaba que… -Eli agarró mi brazo con fuerza, casi asustada, podía notar como le temblaban las piernas. Había momentos en los que por muy madura y responsable que fuese, cuando no sabía cómo reaccionar ante algo flaqueaba y las ganas de romper a llorar le podían.

-Suelta a mi hija, maldita – contestó mi padre haciendo el amago de tirar de su brazo para separarla de mí. A riesgo de enfadarlos aún más me puse delante de Eli evitando que mi padre la tocase.

-Si yo no tengo derecho a llamarla Madre, vosotros tampoco tenéis derecho a llamarme "mi hija" –contesté mirándolos a los dos alternativamente, con el ceño fruncido, apretando mis dientes, preparada para recibir otro guantazo sin importar de quien fuese.- Y creo que este no es el lugar ni el sitio para hablar de esto. Vosotros nos estáis dejando en vergüenza.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Después de darlo todo por ti? ¿Después de trabajar horas y horas para darte una vida digna? ¿Nos vas a hablar así? – Mi madre cada vez se alteraba más y se acercaba más a mí, quería propinarme otro guantazo y yo estaba lista para recibirlo.

Las chicas de Muse miraban la escena perplejas, no se esperaban que mis padres fuesen así, ni siquiera hubiesen pensado que eran capaces de montar aquello en público sólo porque su hija se estuviese besando con otra mujer. Desde luego esto nos había dejado al descubierto ante las otras cinco miembros de Muse, sin contar a Umi y Kotori, pero sin embargo, no hubo rechazo, ni siquiera confusión, sólo tolerancia y una gran valentía.

Los siete miembros del grupo se colocaron a nuestro lado rodeándonos, creando una pequeña barrera de personas con Honoka en la vanguardia.

-Lo sentimos, pero creo que por mucho que este sea un tema familiar, nos vemos en la obligación de defender a nuestras amigas.

-Niña, quítate. Esto no es asunto tuyo. ¿No te has enterado?

Mis padres con las maletas en la mano, enfadados, tenían miradas que reflejaban como una especie de ira contenida hacia las chicas, hacia mí, hacia Eli, que me abrazaba con fuerza, algo temblorosa y asustada. Era de esperar, cualquiera en su lugar hubiese salido corriendo sabiendo que su pareja tenía unos padres tan problemáticos como estos, en cuanto a aceptación de su relación se refería. Las chicas no se movieron pero yo decidí ponerle fin al asunto.

-Ericchi, quizás no nos veamos en estos días, pero… no quiero que te preocupes ¿vale? –hice ademán de caminar hacia adelante para aproximarme a mis padres.

-Nozomi, no. V-Vente conmigo, a mi casa, quédate allí, aunque esté mi abuela, no vayas con ellos, por favor. –me suplicaba, mirándome con los ojos llorosos. Era difícil negarme, pero si me iba con ella las cosas empeorarían de sobremanera.

-No puedo hacer eso, Ericchi. Confía en mí. –besé su mejilla y le acaricie la cara con una sonrisa. Mi rostro no dejaba de mostrar preocupación pero no podía acobardarme ante aquella situación. Quizás fue una reacción inesperada por mi parte, quizás fue por nuestra imprudencia por lo que pasó aquello, pero iba a atenerme a las consecuencias, y no me iba a rendir. Algo en mi brillaba con una fuerza incontrolable, y era que al menos ya no tenía por qué esconder que amaba a Eli ante nadie, ni ante mis padres, por mucho que se negasen a aceptarlo.

Aparté a Honoka y a Kotori y pasé entre ellas para acercarme a mis padres con paso seguro y expresión seria.

-Chicas, tranquilas, luego hablamos –les sonreí mirándolas de reojo notando como la mano de Nico había agarrado la mía y me miraba sería y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo algo asustada.

-Nozomi, si esos dos vuelven a abofetearte no dudes en llamarme porque iré a buscarte donde estés. –Me comentó segura de sí misma.- Sabes que puedes quedarte en mi casa.

-Y en la mía. – prosiguió Rin.

-Y en la mía. –confirmó Maki.

-En la de todas. –Me sonrió Umi.

-Chicas, de verdad que no tenéis remedio –les sonreí y de mi bolsillo saqué una carta que les enseñé desde mi espalda.- No os preocupéis por mí –Les enseñé la carta de "El carro" haciéndoles entender que todo saldría adelante, realmente no salió más que la de "Los amantes" de una forma poco satisfactoria para mí y para Ericchi. Aquella carta había salido invertida y eso significaba que nos quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero no podía ser pesimista, tenía que prometer que todo estaría bien.

Me guardé las cartas en el bolsillo y mi madre tiró de mi brazo llevándome junto con mi padre y caminando rumbo a mi apartamento, por el camino no hizo más que taladrarme la cabeza con sus argumentos sobre mi desvío sentimental y sexual. Que yo nunca había sido así, que me estaba volviendo loca, que podía aceptar que fuese una School Idol que saliese al escenario ligerita de ropa pero que no podía admitir que su hija fuese una desviada. Realmente estaba harta de escucharlos y cuando llegamos al apartamento nada más entrar me encerré en mi habitación, cerrando esta con su correspondiente pestillo.

Me eché en la cama y miré mi móvil. Tenía mensajes de las chicas de todo tipo, pensar que me habían defendido tan valientemente me daba fuerzas para hacerles frente a mis padres y a quien fuese.

"Nozomi, ánimo, tú puedes con ello. Tienes todo nuestro apoyo. Minami K. y Sonoda U."

"Nozomi, no sabía nada de lo tuyo con Eli-chan pero quiero que sepas que te animo mucho. Tranquila no le diré nada a Yukiho".

"Nozomi-senpai, ánimo, cuando todo pase os invitaré a arroz"

"¡Sé fuerte, nya~! ¡No te rindas! El amor es algo muy lindo, nya~"

"¿Te parece bien que pasemos las vacaciones de verano e invierno en uno de mis apartamentos? Quiero que todo salga bien. Ánimo. Nishikino Maki"

"Eh! ¡Tú! A la mínima me llamas y te quedas en mi casa, aunque tengamos que dormir con mis hermanos. Mantén esa sonrisa Nico-Nico"

"Nozomi, puede que no leas esto, pero yo estoy contigo. Si pasa algo, sea lo que sea, llámame, no quiero dejarte sola. Siento haberme acobardado tanto, me siento tan mal… Discúlpame por todo. Te quiero."

Estaba contestando a todos los mensajes uno por uno cuando mis padres interrumpieron mi tranquilidad dando varios golpes a la puerta de una forma un tanto violenta.

-Sal y haznos la cena ¿o es que te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? ¿Eso es lo que haces cuando te quedas sola no? ¿Para eso te dejamos vivir aquí?

Suspiré. Estaba harta. Mis padres no habían sido los más cariñosos, pero jamás me habían tratado como lo estaban haciendo. Habían sido un tanto indiferentes pero parecía que aquel suceso en la estación los había transformado. Su indiferencia había pasado a una especie de desprecio hacia mí y todo lo que tenía que ver con mi sexualidad, o más bien, conmigo.

Me levanté y miré la foto de Muse que tenía en un pequeño cuadro en el mueble de mi habitación, justo al lado de la cama y sonreí. Supe que nos esperaba un camino difícil, y hasta que mis padres se fueran de mi apartamento a vivir de nuevo en su casa de Okinawa no me dejarían en paz. ¿Cuánto quedaba para eso? Si me veía obligada a echarlos, los echaría, pero por otro lado quería evitar llevar a ese extremo.

-Voy. –Contesté con sequedad acercándome a uno de los cajones de mi escritorio. Saqué de ahí todo lo que Eli me había regalado y lo escondí en una pequeña cajita, cartas, una pulsera y un pequeño llavero de peluche hecho por ella. La cerré con llave y luego la escondí bajo un hueco que había en el suelo de mi habitación. Aquel tablón siempre andaba suelto y dejaba un buen escondite en el que guardar pequeñas cosas que corrían peligro. Dejé las cosas ahí y luego coloqué el tablón y lo tapé con la alfombra de mi habitación para que no se notase demasiado. Me incorporé y me dirigí hacia la puerta, la abrí y salí al pasillo.

-Ya era hora, niña.

Me acerqué al frigorífico y busqué los ingredientes para la cena, un poco a desgana los eché en la olla y fui a cocinarlos, mientras tanto escuchaba a mis padres hablar en la mesa. Era desesperante. Suspiré harta de sus comentarios, pero no me quedaba otra que guardar silencio, no quería más problemas con ellos en el día de hoy.

Terminé de cocinar y serví la mesa en total silencio, justo después cogí un pequeño recipiente y me llevé la cena a mi habitación.

-¿Dónde vas? No cenes en tu habitación.

-Os recuerdo que el alquiler de este apartamento lo pago yo. – Espeté. Caminé a paso rápido a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de sí. Ese día se estaba haciendo eterno. Cené apenas un poco y luego me tumbé. Estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida después de estar un rato tranquilizando a Eli por mensajes, ya que no se quedaba muy en paz dejándome a solas con mis padres en el apartamento.

.

.

.

La luz de la mañana que entraba por mi ventana me despertó. Mi primer pensamiento fue que todo aquello que había ocurrido ayer había sido una pesadilla. Me incorporé y miré a mí alrededor. Suspiré. Estaba tremendamente cansada a pesar de haber dormido lo suficiente.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Tome aire y volví a suspirar. Al parecer no había sido una pesadilla. Mis padres estaban desayunando en la mesita y me dedicaron una mirada fría como el hielo, justo después, mi madre sonrió falsamente y me propuso sentarme a su lado. Me negué con la excusa de que me iba a preparar mi propio desayuno.

Así fueron las mañanas y los días, uno tras otro, así pasó una semana y media. Salía de mi habitación, desayunaba, volvía a encerrarme, volvía a salir para comer, y volvía a encerrarme y justo igual para la cena. Odiaba estar así cuando sabía que podía estar con Muse practicando, saliendo, riendo y en cambio estaba allí con mis padres, un día más.

-Hija ¿estás preparada? –me preguntó mi padre mientras me preparaba el desayuno de ese día.

-¿Para qué?

-Para ir a un psicólogo, por supuesto.

-¿Eh? –me volví y los miré molesta. Los dos me sonreían tranquilamente, como si hubiesen dicho algo de lo más normal.

-Tienes que curarte del daño que te haya podido hacer "esa" –dijo despectivamente refiriéndose a Eli. Los miré más molesta aún. ¿Curarme?

-¿Qué intentáis?

-Intentamos que te vaya mucho mejor en la vida, te llevaremos al psicólogo y luego te vendrás a Okinawa con nosotros y te quitarás de este ambiente de gente rara.

-No. Me he llevado años siguiéndoos la corriente, cambiándome de una casa a otra, mudándome, estando sola, ahora que tengo amigas no pienso abandonar este apartamento.

-Eso no son amigas, querida. Eso son personas que quieren destrozarte la vida, sino no te meterían en la cabeza esas ideas de ser School Idols ¿Pensáis acaso que vais a llegar a algún lado?

Golpeé la mesa y los miré muy molesta, casi se podía decir que mi mirada destilaba odio, ira, rencor y un sinfín de sentimientos negativos, todos hacia mis padres. Tenía que relajarme, yo siempre mantenía la calma ante todo. Suspiré de nuevo.

-No pienso ir.

-Nosotros no nos pensamos ir hasta que te curemos, y nos iremos contigo.

-He dicho que no.

Mi padre se levantó y me miró con el mismo odio con el que yo los miraba a ellos.

-Vas a ir sí o sí. Sino, vete despidiéndote de llamarnos padres.

Me mantuve en silencio y los miré alternativamente. Tenía tanta rabia acumulada que casi no me reconocía a mí misma. Tanto tiempo viviendo sola, tanto tiempo sin cariño, sin amor, y encima querían arrebatármelo las mismas personas que habían estado evitando durante tantos años que me sintiese querida.

-Cualquier psicólogo os diría que esto no es una enfermedad, a no ser que ese psicólogo sea tan retrógrado como vosotros.

-¿Qué nos has llamado? Queremos lo mejor para ti. Que una niña de 17 años esté trabajando a medio tiempo y esté viviendo sola no es lo mejor para nadie.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¿Qué os pensáis que soy? ¿No habíais venido a felicitarme por el éxito reciente de Muse? ¿A qué viene esto ahora? Todo ha cambiado sólo porque visteis a vuestra hija besándose con otra mujer ¿cierto? Sigo siendo la misma Nozomi, la misma. Y no pienso cambiar ya me pongáis una pistola en la cabeza o no.

-Eso es lo que te hacen pensar ese grupo de niñas provocativas. Seguro que todas son como tú.

-Cariño hay que quitar a nuestra hija de este ambiente ya.

Antes de gritarles, de alzar el volumen de mi voz que luchaba por salir a lo grande, por decir todo aquello que quería decir, opté por ir a mi habitación, vestirme y coger mis llaves.

-Me voy. Haced lo que os dé la gana, id al psicólogo si queréis, yo no pienso ser arrastrada a ningún sitio.

Di un portazo tras de mí y caminé decidida hasta la casa de Eli, necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba verla, de alguna forma mientras caminaba mis lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y antes de llegar a su casa, me paré en un parque próximo y me senté en un banco a relajarme. No quería llorar ante Eli, necesitaba mantenerme firme para hacer ver que todo iba a salir bien, pero en mi fuero interno sabía que yo no iba a soportar aquella situación con mis padres mucho más.

Eran intolerantes, egoístas, no sabían escuchar, no me habían dado amor de verdad, sólo les había importado el dinero, pero en mi fuero interno aún seguían siendo mis padres y era duro saber que no me aceptaban como yo era y siempre había sido.

Le mandé un mensaje a Eli y la esperé en el parque, al rato la pude ver desde mi asiento correr hacia mí con el corazón en la boca. Se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa dejando notar cierta preocupación y luego me abrazó.

-¿Estás bien? Estás pálida Nozomi.

-Lo sé. Mis padres… No lo aceptarán jamás, Ericchi. Esta semana ha sido infernal.

-Me lo imaginé. ¿Has comido algo?

-No. He salido de mi apartamento a toda prisa antes de poder llevarme algo al estómago. Estoy hambrienta. –susurré mientras notaba como mi estómago rugía.

-Vayamos a casa de Honoka y compremos dulces ¿Te parece? –me acarició la cara y me sonrió. Curiosamente me tranquilizó bastante, al parecer Eli ya había asimilado en parte lo que había pasado el día anterior y hoy era ella quien se mantenía fuerte.

-Me parece bien. Gracias por todo Ericchi~

-No tienes que dar las gracias Nozomi. No me rendiré.

Me tomó de la mano y salimos de aquel parque de camino a casa de Honoka para comprar unos dulces para el desayuno y de paso contarle a Honoka como me había ido la mañana. Algo me decía que ese día iba a ser igual de ajetreado que cualquier otro desde hacía una semana.


	6. La torre

Seguí a Eli hasta la casa de Honoka. Después de una semana sin vernos fuimos a paso lento para aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible juntas. Cuando llegamos allí Honoka nos recibió con una sonrisa y luego me abrazó preocupada. Nos dijo que nos invitaría a pasar un rato, quería escuchar la historia de lo que había pasado en realidad aquel día en la estación, y también saber si podía ayudar en algo.

-Insisto, Nozomi, Eli. Quedaos un rato aquí. Aparte, seguro que queréis estar un rato juntas después de casi dos semanas sin veros –nos guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Escuchamos los pasos de Honoka bajar las escaleras y hablar con sus padres para poder subirse dulces para invitarnos.

-Ericchi… -acaricié la mano de la joven y la miré preocupada- ¿Cuánto más va a durar esto?

-¿A qué te refieres con esto, Nozomi?

-A mis padres… Quiero que se vayan… Dicen que hasta que no me cure de mi enfermedad no se van a ir, puede que se queden semanas, meses… -no quería desmoronarme ante Eli, quería mantenerme fuerte pero aquella situación a veces me preocupaba de verdad.

-Nozomi. No es momento para pensar en eso. Aparte, tus padres tienen trabajo allí ¿Cierto? No se volverán aquí a vivir sólo por ti, ya sabes cómo son con el dinero.

-Estoy tan preocupada…

-Nozomi… -me abrazó y me acarició la espalda. Aquel abrazo me dio paz interior. La necesitaba. Me abracé a ella aún más fuerte, cerré los ojos y esperé que en algún momento se escuchasen los pasos de Honoka subiendo hacia la habitación.

-No sé qué hacer… No sé cómo hacer que se vayan.

-Sé paciente… -se separó de mi unas milésimas para volver a retomar el contacto con sus labios. Me besó de una forma tan tierna que me dejó completamente desconcertada. Cuando cortó el beso abrí los ojos y me topé de lleno con su sonrisa y su mirada decidida.

-E-Ericchi… -la miré sorprendida- ¿Te estás volviendo más traviesa? –bromeé –

-Como te gusta cargarte el ambiente con tus idioteces –me miró riendo y me acarició la cara. Era tan tierna conmigo que agradecía a cada segundo que pasaba haberla conocido. Es como si la vida me la hubiese querido poner ahí porque era lo que a la mía le faltaba.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!

-Honoka –dijimos al unísono y le sonreímos. Con ella traía un platillo con dulces el cual colocó encima de la mesa que rodeábamos entre las tres.

-Bien. Contadme. –Cerró la puerta de su habitación y bajó el volumen de su voz – Hablad bajito, en la otra habitación está Yukiho. Explicadme que pasó hace unos días, por favor.

-Honoka… Nosotras…

-Nosotras tenemos una relación desde hace meses. Todo empezó antes de que Muse se uniera, no quisimos decirlo por miedo al rechazo de todas, pero fue así. Eli y yo nos conocimos en Otonokizaka, íbamos a la misma clase y pasó diría yo que casi por obra del destino. Mis padres meses después de que yo hiciese amistad con Ericchi quisieron mudarse, y yo me negué en rotundo, me busqué ese trabajo en el templo y quise quedarme a vivir aquí para no separarme de ella. Poco después, yo… bueno… cuando estábamos terminando segundo curso comenzamos a salir, en secreto, sin que nadie sospechase nada, de hecho nos hemos mantenido así hasta hace unos días.

-Osea que, lleváis muy poco aún.

-Prácticamente desde Diciembre. Entiéndenos Honoka, Muse es muy importante para nosotras, pero nuestra unión fue hace cuestión de pocos meses, no podemos ir por ahí diciendo lo mucho que nos queremos cuando estamos en un grupo de Idols que está cogiendo fama poco a poco.

-Lo comprendo. No me molesta, ni a las chicas tampoco. Ya he hablado con ellas. ¿Y tus padres?

-Sus padres no quieren irse hasta que ella se cure, hasta que… -exhaló un suspiro y luego nos miró- hasta que le dejen de gustar las chicas.

-¡Pero eso es muy retrógrado! –Dijo dando un golpe con las palmas de las manos en la mesa bastante indignada- Las vacaciones de verano están cerca, y estaría genial ir al apartamento de Maki este verano.

-Lo sé, este invierno también quiere dejarnos una casita que tiene en la Montaña. Al menos eso me mandó por mensaje hace unos días… -comenté y luego dejé hablar a Eli.

-Mi abuela se quedará aquí hasta finales de Julio. Aún tenemos clases así que… -se cruzó de brazos pensativa mirándome a mí y luego a Honoka alternativamente.- Creo que lo mejor será fingir.

-¿Fingir el qué? –preguntó Honoka con confusión. No sabíamos en lo que estaba pensando Eli, pero probablemente sería una solución para evitar que mis padres se interpusiesen en nuestras vacaciones.

-Nozomi. Piénsalo. Tenemos un mes y medio para convencer a tus padres de que lo nuestro se ha acabado. Mi abuela se va a finales de Julio. Tenemos que conseguir que tus padres se vayan por la misma fecha convencidos de que todo irá bien.

-No podemos convencer a mis padres tan fácilmente Ericchi.

-¿Eso crees? –Me miró algo preocupada - ¿Pero entonces que nos queda?

-No quiero fingir nada Ericchi. Quiero ir por la verdad por delante aunque duela.

-Nozomi, pero…

-Eli-chan… Creo que Nozomi tiene razón.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos pensativas, nos mirábamos de vez en cuando pensando cual sería la mejor solución al problema.

-¿Sabéis que pienso? –interrumpió Honoka el silencio para mirarnos muy seria a las dos.- Que no debéis rendiros. Aprovechad este tiempo que tenéis para veros, aprovechadlo al máximo y dejad los teatros. Vosotras mismas sabéis lo que es luchar por sueño, al igual que Muse lucha por el sueño de presentarse al Love Live para que no cierren la escuela, vosotras tenéis el sueño de seguir juntas pase lo que pase, y nosotras os apoyaremos si es así.

-Honoka… -susurré bastante sorprendida, y antes de que me diese tiempo a agradecerle esas palabras que me hicieron sentir aliviada se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación abriéndola.

-Bien, id a aprovechad el tiempo que tenéis para estar juntas.

-Honoka ¿nos estás echando? –preguntó Eli alzando las cejas con una sonrisa –

-Se puede decir que sí, pero es que no sé qué hacéis aquí cuando podríais estar disfrutando de la presencia de la otra, ya habéis desayunado ¿no? Pues corred antes de que los padres de Nozomi vengan a buscaros aquí.

-Gracias Honoka –le sonreí de forma dulce, aquello me había emocionado, en esos momentos podía entender la razón de por qué Honoka era la líder de Muse.

-Gracias –agradeció Eli también a la pequeña pero a veces avispada Honoka –

Salimos de la casa de Honoka por la parte de la tienda y callejeamos un poco hasta un parque algo desierto y apartado de calles conocidas y transitadas, era pequeño y apenas lo visitaban y menos por esas fechas en las que podía hacer un calor exasperante. Una vez en allí nos sentamos en un banco apartado de la vista de los pocos que podían pasear a esas horas por aquella zona.

-Ericchi… Estoy cansada de huir. –Suspiré y la miré preocupada- ¿Qué será de nosotras si seguimos escondiéndonos así?

-Nozomi… -me acarició de nuevo la cara con demasiada ternura, parecía asustada, tanto como yo, pero intentaba mantenerse fuerte- ¿Vas a hacerle frente a tus padres?

-¿Cómo podría conseguir que se fueran? Ericchi, son capaces de quedarse aquí a vivir, por mucho que mi padre sólo piense en el dinero, los veo capaces de dejar a mi madre aquí y que él se vaya… -me abracé a Eli y apoyé mi frente contra el hombro de ella- No quiero dejar de verte…

-Nozomi… -suspiró- Hasta ahora lo hemos mantenido bien en secreto ¿cierto? Podemos seguir haciéndolo. Veámonos en la escuela, después de clases, saliendo un poco antes de las prácticas, en nuestros ratos libres en el Consejo. No todo está perdido, tus padres no pueden negarte ir a clase.

-Ericchi, no sé de qué son capaces, la verdad.

Pasamos un tiempo abrazadas, de hecho Eli se mantuvo firme durante un buen rato, acariciándome el pelo y la espalda, intentando reconfortarme para que me sintiera mejor, al final decidimos tener nuestros momentos de romanticismo a escondidas por la escuela, como si nuestro amor fuese el mayor de los pecados habidos y por haber.

La primera semana se nos hizo bastante pesada, no tuvimos mucho tiempo libre, cada cierto tiempo venían a interrumpirnos a la Sala del Consejo. Umi paró a tiempo a la Presidenta del Club de Arco que se disponía a abrir la puerta sin llamar antes y casi nos pilla en uno de esos momentos algo comprometidos, así pasaron las horas, escondiéndonos como amantes prohibidas en los baños, en los pequeños huecos del pasillo cuando no pasaba nadie, en las aulas vacías y en el almacén del gimnasio de la escuela cuando nos ofrecíamos para recoger y ordenar los materiales.

Parecía como si hubiésemos vuelto al primer mes después de comenzar a salir, sólo queríamos besarnos, sentirnos, amarnos, ya que sabíamos que en cuanto tocase la campana y terminásemos las practicas del grupo yo tendría que volver a casa y no vernos hasta el día siguiente, que no era tan desagradable cuando no estabas acostumbrada a dar un paseo en el atardecer de vez en cuando con la persona a la que amas en secreto, cuando decidíais ir a la heladería, al centro comercial, a las tiendas de Akiba, a mi apartamento a pasar un rato a solas, o simplemente pasar los fin de semanas completos juntas.

Ahora entre que las practicas con Muse robaban parte de nuestro tiempo juntas, mis padres robaban la parte restante, y encima no de forma muy agradable. Cada día que volvía a casa se volvía más desesperante, y en cuanto tardaba más de la cuenta porque Eli y yo nos perdíamos en un baile de besos y caricias al llegar a casa me esperaba una charla de lo más irracional.

-¿Por qué has tardado hoy? –Mi madre sentada en la silla de la mesa de la pequeña cocina de mi apartamento me miraba con asco-

-He tenido que ir al templo.

-¿Al templo? Desde ahora no vas a trabajar más allí. Te estás volviendo loca. Nos vamos a quedar aquí, contigo para volver a reeducarte por donde deberías. ¿Qué es eso de leer las cartas? Seguro que otra de las muchas cosas que aprendiste de esa.

-¿Qué? –la miré con el ceño fruncido, casi a punto de explotar, apreté la mandíbula evitando soltar un improperio que empeorase la situación. – Ya dije que no tratéis a Ericchi de "esa".

-¿Cómo no la íbamos a tratar así? Te ha comido la cabeza ¿o es que no lo ves? Estás ciega, y te estás volviendo tan enferma como ella y esas niñitas Idols.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez verdad? Tú no has ido al templo, seguro que te has escapado de clase para ir con esa.

-¿Qué creéis que soy? –los miré cansada. No de recibir insultos, gritos o acusaciones falsas, sino de escuchar como trataban a Eli de forma tan burda y retrograda.- ¿Creéis que me he escapado de clase para estar con una mujer? ¿Eso creéis? Pensad lo que queráis. –rompí a llorar, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas mantener el llanto, pero aquella sonrisa que mis padres se dedicaron después de escucharme romper fue el detonante para hacerme perder lo poco que me quedaba de paciencia. -Ahora no pretendáis haceros los buenos padres conmigo. Si os arrepentís de haberme dejado aquí sola en mi propio apartamento ya es demasiado tarde. He estado mucho más sola mucho tiempo antes y ni siquiera os habéis preocupado, y ahora venís aquí a meter las narices en asuntos que no son de vuestra incumbencia. Que quede muy claro, soy vuestra hija, pero eso no significa que tenga que ceder por todo lo que queráis, no pienso dejar a la única persona que ha estado conmigo siempre y que me ama sin importar como yo sea.

-¿Qué sabrás tú del amor? –mi padre se avanzó hacía mi de forma violenta, muy enfadado y levantando la mano queriendo darme la bofetada que el día de la estación me dio mi madre.

-Sé más que vosotros. –repliqué con tono molesto, muy seguro y serio.-

-¿Me vas a decir que te has enamorado de esa fulana rusa de tres al cuarto?

Aquello hizo que mi corazón diese un vuelco, jamás había perdido tanto los estribos como aquel día. Yo me consideraba una persona tranquila, pacifica, sin ningún tipo de prejuicio hacia los demás, sólo que me costaba hacer amistad porque me sentía distinta al resto desde que empecé a crecer y veía que seguía sin hacer ni una sola amistad, pero en ese momento miré a mi padre con tanto odio como el que destilaban sus palabras hacia Eli.

-No… vuelvas… a insultar… a Eli de esa forma…

-Tu padre llamará a esa prost… -mi madre no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento avancé hacia mi padre empujándolo hacia un lado, haciéndome paso hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba mi habitación, mirando a mi madre con asco y justo antes de entrar a lo que era mi habitación me volví hacia ellos.

- ¡NO! NO AGUANTO MÁS. NO ENTIENDO LA RAZÓN DE AGUANTAR ESTAS COSAS AQUÍ, EN ESTA CASA QUE ESTOY PAGANDO YO CON MI TRABAJO. VENÍS AQUÍ, ME DESBARATAIS LA VIDA Y ENCIMA QUERÉIS SEPARARME DE LA PERSONA A LA QUE AMO. ESTOY HARTA DE VOSOTROS. IDOS, DEJADME EN PAZ, NO OS NECESITO.

-Cariño nuestra hija se nos va de las manos –comentó mi madre tapándose la boca con las dos manos y dejando escapar falsas lágrimas de cocodrilo que al principio me hicieron sentir mal e hicieron que mi corazón se encogiese, pero minutos después me di cuenta de que aquellas palabras que yo les había dicho no habían hecho mella en ellos, era imposible hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

-Tranquila, vamos a volverla a lo que era aunque sea a la fuerza. –decía mi padre mientras la abrazaba mirándola ¿Esas tenemos no? ¿No ves que te estás cargando la familia? ¿Cómo se puede ser tan egoísta, Nozomi?

-¿E-Egoísta yo? ¿E-Egoísta? Ya, claro. –respiré hondo unos segundos y en el momento en el que cerré los ojos volví a sentir otro fuerte dolor en la mejilla. Mi madre lo había vuelto a hacer. – Me vais a perder para siempre. – contesté con la voz perfectamente clara, aguantando las lágrimas y llevándome una mano a la zona enrojecida por el golpe.

Me di media vuelta y me encerré en mi habitación. Cogí una maleta de viaje mediana que usaba para llevar las cosas más ligeras y necesarias del equipaje y ahí guardé todas mis pertenencias queridas referidas a Muse, a Eli y a todo lo que me importaba. Los guardé en la bolsa y salí de la habitación bastante mosqueada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Te vas? ¿Dónde vas?

-Donde no os incumbe. –cogí las llaves y me fui del apartamento de un portazo, una vez en la calle me estremecí de frío ya que se estaba atardeciendo y estaba refrescándose el ambiente. Cogí el teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo y llamé a Eli explicándole más o menos lo ocurrido. No tenía pensado irme a dormir a ningún sitio, ni tampoco escaparme de casa, sólo quería poner a salvo esas cosas importantes para mí. Quedé en verme con Eli en el parque cerca de su casa para darle la maleta e irme de nuevo al apartamento a vivir aquel infierno.

-Nozomi –llegó corriendo y me abrazó nada más verme- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tomé aire y le ofrecí la maleta.

-Nada… Sólo guarda esto. –Dije intentando volver mi cara para que no se notase el golpe en mi mejilla-

-¿Nozomi? ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí? –me cogió del brazo y me giró la cara mirando algo horrorizada como aquel día de hace una semanas la marca de aquella bofetada que minutos antes me habían propinado.

-No te preocupes, Ericchi, no es nada.

-¿Te han vuelto a poner la mano encima? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido – Nozomi… -me tiró del brazo con fuerza, y casi provocó que me cayese.

-¿D-Dónde vas, Ericchi?

-A mi casa. No pienso dejarte ni un día más viviendo con ellos.

-Eli. –La llamé haciendo que parase en seco- No puedes llevarme a tu casa. Allí está tu abuela, tu padre y tu hermana. Para empezar levantaríamos sospechas, y para terminar no quiero empeorar la situación con mis padres.

-¿Acaso puede estar peor? Mira lo que te han hecho, Nozomi. ¿Por qué te preocupas en empeorar o no la situación con tus padres?

-Porque son mis padres, Ericchi. Son mis padres… -rompí a llorar- No puedo deshacerme de este sentimiento de… culpabilidad cada vez que deseo que se vayan, cada vez que pienso que no los quiero ver, al fin y al cabo son mis padres…

Eli me abrazó fuertemente, me mantuvo así durante minutos, abrazándome y acariciando mi pelo mientras yo lloraba sin parar. Una vez me calmé la miré a los ojos algo inquieta, con las piernas y los labios temblándome.

-Quédate en mi casa, aunque sea por hoy, Nozomi.


	7. Secreto de la luna

Eli me guió hasta su casa casi a la fuerza, yo no quería empeorar las cosas pero la joven rubia me tomó de la muñeca y tiró de mí para que cediese ante su propuesta. No era mala idea tener un descanso por unas horas, así que cuando ya llevábamos un trecho andado me dejé llevar hacia su casa.

-Arisa no está hoy en casa y mi padre ha salido con mi abuela, así que tendremos la tarde para ti y para mí. Relájate y no pienses en tus padres. Necesitas un momento de tranquilidad, tienes mala cara… -decía mientras seguía el camino a paso ligero, con seguridad y decisión-

Llegamos a la puerta de la casa de Eli, y esta la abrió con las llaves y me dio pasó. Entro justo detrás de mí y cerró la puerta de nuevo con llave haciéndome una señal para que subiese a su habitación. Me deshice de los zapatos y me acerqué a las escaleras-

-Con permiso.

-Sube, y no pidas permiso, no seas tonta. –me sonrió y me siguió el paso después de quitarse ella sus zapatos.

Una vez allí me senté en su cama como siempre hacía cada vez que iba a visitarla. Siempre aprovechaba para echarme en ella con cuidado para oler su aroma en la almohada, la cual siempre se quedaba impregnada de su dulce olor.

-¿No vas a perder esa costumbre eh? –Me sonreía con los brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas, de pie frente a mí, mirándome con dulzura-

-Jamás. –Le sonreí y me incorporé quedándome sentada en su cama-

-¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Beber agua, zumo, refrescos, un helado?

-No hace falta –le sonreí negándome con un movimiento leve de cabeza, haciéndole señales con la mano en su cama, para que se sentase a mi lado- Siéntate aquí. Tenemos que hablar. Lo necesito, Eli.

Mi interlocutora pareció sorprenderse ante como me referí a ella. Siempre la llamaba Ericchi, o Eli-chan, era consciente de que use un tono demasiado serio y formal con ella, hasta el punto en el que no dudó ni un segundo en sentarse a mi lado y abrazarme.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme?

-Me gustaría contarte lo ocurrido en estas semanas… no quise decírtelo para no preocuparte de más, pero… ya no puedo esconderlo más…

-Te escucho… -me abrazó fuerte y me besó en la mejilla con cariño y luego me miró acariciándome la cara con dulzura. Eli era un ángel, el ángel más perfecto, puro y hermoso que había conocido nunca.

Le conté lo ocurrido durante aquellas semanas en las que entre que ella había estado ocupada con la visita de su abuela que al final se iba a alargar, los asuntos del Consejo Estudiantil y los exámenes, no pude contarle, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Intenté guardármelo todo, relatarle lo que menos importancia tenía pero con el tiempo me estaba dando cuenta de que aquello no servía para nada. Eli se preocupaba cada día más por mí sin saber lo que me estaba ocurriendo, y yo no podía cargar con todo sola. Al terminar la historia sobre mis experiencias en casa, los insultos de mis padres, los gritos, la insistencia de curarme, y la pelea que había tenido minutos antes la miré fijamente y me dispuse a disculparme.

-Lamento estar… molestándote de esta forma, Ericchi. Deberías de estar disfrutando de los momentos con tu abuela, con tu familia, no aquí conmigo.

-Nozomi. Tú eres lo que importa ahora mismo. Sé que si esto me pasase a mí, tú harías lo mismo. Quédate hoy en mi casa, olvídate de todo, te vendrá bien, necesitas animarte, nos estás preocupando a todas ¿Sabes? Jamás te habíamos visto tan decaída. Muse no es lo mismo sin ti, y yo, tampoco.

-E-Ericchi… -me emocioné por las palabras de la rubia, era cierto que esos días andaba más sensible de lo normal y por tanto, debía darle la razón a ella con respecto a que necesitaba relajarme.

Hice caso al consejo de Eli así que nos quedamos un rato tumbadas en su cama, jugando a palabras encadenadas, aprovechando ese poco tiempo libre que nos estaba dando la vida en esos instantes. Aquella sonrisa cuando comenzábamos a bromear, a hacer chistes sobre las palabras inventadas para no perder ante la otra, y los besos que nos regalábamos de vez en cuando olvidándonos de la última palabra dicha. Hacía tiempo que no teníamos un momento de paz como ese. Sentía que mi corazón iba a salirse del pecho ante cada beso, cada caricia y cada mirada de Eli en la intimidad de nuestro mundo de dos.

En un momento determinado aquellos besos comenzaron a alargarse de más, ella comenzaba a intensificarlos gradualmente, al igual que sus caricias. Llevaba tanto tiempo besándome con ella a escondidas de todos, asustada, insegura, con miedo de que algo se torciese por culpa de mis padres que en ese momento me sentía completamente desatada. A cada beso que Eli me daba mi cuerpo reaccionaba exageradamente, como si no hubiese sentido jamás el agradable roce de sus labios en mi piel.

-E-Ericchi… -susurré en su oído ante la marabunta de besos sin control que me estaba regalando.

-Nozomi… -me contestó en un murmuro casi desesperado por seguir besando por mi cuello, el cual estaba esperando impaciente a que Eli llegase a él.- Nozomi… quiero hacerte olvidar todo. –me susurró al oído con un tono completamente desconocido para mí. Sentí en ese instante que el corazón se escapaba de mi pecho y que mi estómago daba un vuelco de gigantescas proporciones.

Agarré fuerte las sábanas de la cama de mi compañera, las arrugué de sobremanera pero no pude evitarlo. Eli se había abalanzado sobre mí. Estaba bajando por el camino de mi garganta hacia el cuello de mi camisa del uniforme y estaba llevando una mano hacia este para deshacerse de la pajarita que lo sujetaba. Normalmente nosotras siempre habíamos tenido momentos de besos, abrazos, caricias, incluso nos habíamos desnudado pero siempre se había quedado en un puro abrazo sin ropa en el que nos íbamos a dormir cuando Eli se quedaba a pasar la noche en mi apartamento, pero aquel día la muchacha rubia parecía no querer parar.

Estaba deshaciéndose de mi pajarita y se acercó a mi oreja para mordérmela, aquello me produjo un estremecimiento el cual ella lo pudo entender como señal para que siguiese centrándose en aquel lugar. Una vez se deshizo de la sujeción de mi pajarita acarició mi cintura, llegando a mis caderas, tomándose su tiempo, acariciando cada milímetro, hasta que decidió agarrar mi camisa, la cual subía poco a poco junto con el fino jersey del uniforme de verano que aún usábamos para la preparatoria.

-E-Ericchi –susurré de nuevo, intentando mantener la compostura. No quería sonar demasiado desesperada a seguir recibiendo sus besos, ya que no sabía si en algún momento ella decidiría parar el baile y mantenerse abrazada a mí como otras veces había hecho, ya que no nos sentíamos aún lo suficientemente preparadas para dar aquel paso de más en la relación.

-Nozomi… -agarró mi camisa y mi jersey y tiró de estos hacia arriba en un violento y fuerte movimiento que me dejó completamente anonadada. Aquel gesto me obligó a levantar los brazos para que Eli se deshiciese de las prendas que le impedían seguir con aquellos mimos. Me agarré a la almohada esperando la siguiente acción por parte de ella, quería observar su reacción, que no fue otra que acariciar mi vientre y seguir besando por mi cuello esta vez con el camino libre para que pudiese hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.

Eli empezó a besar por mi clavícula hasta llegar a la parte superior de mis pechos, la cual no ocultaba el sujetador. Sus besos por allí comenzaron a hacerme estremecer más que de costumbre, aquellas caricias tan suaves por debajo de estos me instaban a querer quitarme también aquellas prendas que tapaban el resto de mi cuerpo y abandonarme así a Eli, para que me hiciera todo lo que deseaba y más.

-Ericchi… ¿Qué te pasa hoy? –pregunté con cierta curiosidad ante los besos sin control que la rubia propinaba en mi piel. – Estás descontrolada. –dejé escapar una risita con la que pude notar el cambio radical de actitud de mi compañera.

-No es eso… Es sólo que… te echaba de menos.

-Me lo podía imaginar… -le sonreí dulcemente, con cariño, deseando besar sus suaves y preciosos labios.- Yo también te estoy echando de menos. Créeme.

-Entonces… Nozomi… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Pregunta lo que quieras, mi Ericchi tiene todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo todo sobre mí… -acaricié su cara acunando su rostro entre mis dos manos y acercándola a mis labios de forma sutil.

-¿Quieres ser mía? –me preguntó bastante sofocada, sonrojada y nerviosa. De hecho pude notar cómo sus manos temblaban mientras preguntaba aquello con algo de inseguridad al respecto de lo que podría llegar yo a contestarle.

-Llevo meses queriendo serlo. –le susurré con tranquilidad, olvidándome por unos instantes del resto del mundo. Aquella pregunta había conseguido hacerme recordar que nada ni nadie me importaba más que Eli. Agarré su cara y la besé con suavidad, como no queriendo romper aquel ambiente de romanticismo y mimos. Quería que Eli lo rompiese con sus impulsos hacia mí, como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Comencé el beso yo, pero quise dejar que mi compañera tomase el control a mitad de este, empezando ella a jugar con mi lengua, mordiéndome los labios al terminar cada eslabón de la cadena de besos que yo había provocado. Eli estaba consiguiendo dejarme sin respiración, cada vez se me hacía más difícil coger aire entre beso y beso, ya que ella hacía que dejase escapar todo aquel aire en un ahogado gemido. Hacía ya rato que había llevado sus manos desde mi vientre y mi cintura hacia mis pechos, por encima del sujetador los masajeaba pacientemente.

Al parecer la muchacha se estaba desesperando, cosa que provocó una leve risita por mi parte, ya que observé que llevó las manos hacia mi espalda e intentó desabrocharme el sujetador varias veces, fallando sus intentos y disimulándolos con una leve caricia por aquella zona cercana.

-Ara~ Ericchi ¿Acaso quieres deshacerte de mí sujetador? –me abracé a su cuello y susurré con un sutil tono de voz- Sólo tenías que pedírmelo… -me incorporé levemente, con ayuda de uno de mis brazos, dejándome caer en el codo, y con el otro, llevándolo a mi espalda me desabroche el sujetador de forma hábil, tumbándome levemente otra vez en la cama, intentando no deshacerme de la prenda, ya que quería que Eli se encargase de ello.

-N-Nozomi… -pude notar su sonrojo y su nerviosismo al verme en aquella pose, agarrando mi sujetador con mis dos manos, esperando a que ella se deshiciese de él. Tanto ella como yo estábamos algo sonrojadas, pero ella me ganaba en la competición. Por el color rojizo de sus orejas parecía como si en algún momento fuesen a prenderse fuego. Se dejó caer encima de mí y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, esta vez al parecer con más motivación, mientras movía sus manos por mi cuerpo y las acercaba a los hombros para agarrar mi sujetador por los tirantes y quitármelo poco a poco. Una vez se deshizo del susodicho, cuando menos me lo esperé llevo sus manos a mis pechos comenzando a acariciarlos, a estimularlos levemente con sus caricias, sobre todo alrededor de la parte más sensible de estos. Aquellas acciones consiguieron que me estremeciera levemente un par de veces, que me faltase el aire en alguna que otra ocasión y que mi cuerpo y mente me pidiesen al unísono pertenecer a la mujer que estaba provocando aquel sinfín de sensaciones en mí.

-Ah… E-Eri…cchi… -agarré fuerte las sábanas intentando no desesperarme demasiado, aquel intento por mantener el control de mi cuerpo ante los actos de Eli me estaban costando demasiado. Siempre pensé que en aquellos momentos iba a tener más resistencia ante los actos de Eli, pero al parecer me había precipitado. Me sentía tan débil como la sentía a ella cuando estaba entre mis brazos.

La joven muchacha rubia parecía haber perdido por completo el juicio, no parecía querer parar, y yo tampoco iba a ser quien le pusiese freno a sus impuras y provocativas acciones. Después de unos minutos Eli comenzó a probar suerte en la zona inferior de mi cuerpo, primero deshaciéndose de mi falda, y justo después de mis calcetas. Me miró durante unos instantes y luego con un sonrojo desvió la mirada para volver a su tarea de deshacerse también de la única prenda que quedaba.

Eli y yo nos habíamos visto en otras ocasiones desnudas por completo, pero aquella ocasión tenía un matiz tan especial que nos hacía sonrojarnos por cualquier centímetro de piel que veíamos o enseñábamos de más. En aquellos intentos de Eli por hacerme estremecer yo también me había deshecho de su camisa, de su jersey y de su falda, teniéndola sólo en ropa interior ante mí. Dulce tentación la que se hallaba ante mí, deshaciéndose de la última prenda que tapaba mi cuerpo. En cuanto terminó y desvió la mirada algo avergonzada aproveché para incorporarme sobre mis brazos y atraerla hacia mí para deshacerme yo también de su ropa íntima.

Una vez las dos estábamos sobre su cama con nada más que nuestros cuerpos y nuestras miradas nos deshicimos también de la vergüenza para comenzar a besarnos, mientras ella acariciaba mi cuerpo, yo acariciaba el suyo. Nunca podré olvidar aquella mirada dulce que me dedicó justo antes de comenzar a bajar su mano hacia mi intimidad y acariciarla levemente, haciéndome dar un respingo casi inesperado. Aquel tacto de los dedos de Eli sobre mi cuerpo provocó en mí varios quejidos a la vez que pequeños gemidos de deseado placer.

-Nozomi… ¿Estás segura? –preguntó Eli. Llevaba ya unos minutos estremeciéndome ante sus caricias por aquella zona y por otras que había besado y acariciado mientras para provocar aún más mi excitación. Afirmé con un gesto de mi cabeza mientras la miraba algo avergonzada y a la vez deseosa de dar aquel paso. Eli deslizó sus dedos por mi intimidad introduciendo de forma suave uno de sus ellos dentro de mí con sumo cuidado y dedicación. Noté un leve dolor en aquella zona, pero estaba segura de que sería lo más normal, ya que aquella era mi primera vez. Hice una pequeña mueca correspondiente al pequeño e insignificante pinchazo que sentí, que enseguida se deshizo y se sustituyó por un intenso placer provocado por las caricias de Eli dentro de mí.

-E-Ericchi… -susurré casi incrédula del momento que estaba viviendo. Ahogué aquel susurro de nuevo en un gemido y agarré las sábanas de la cama de Eli con más fuerza que antes, intentando mantener mi cuerpo en un estado más uniforme, intentando no dejar escapar aquel placer aún de mi cuerpo. Me abracé a su cuello mientras Eli siguió por unos minutos más jugando con mis pechos con su mano libre, besando mis labios, mordiéndolos, jugando con mi cuerpo como le venía en gana, y yo no podía, ni quería ponerle impedimentos para ello.

-Nozomi… -susurró cerca de mi oreja, mordiéndome esta mientras que no daba tregua con las caricias dentro de mí.- Te amo, Nozomi. –murmuró pegada a mis labios, mientras me miraba a los ojos. Aquel acto fue el detonante para que mi cuerpo me diese la señal de que todo aquello estaba terminando. Quise mantener como pude aquella sensación un poco más, pero de repente un gran estremecimiento me hizo temblar entre los brazos de Eli. Me quedé sin fuerzas. Mis piernas temblaban y mis manos agarraban inútilmente las sábanas.

-E-Eli… Te amo. –pude susurrar con dificultad, ya que mi respiración estaba fuera de control, mientras la miraba a los ojos fijamente. Eli me sonrió y se echó encima de mí, abrazándome, con sus dos brazos, haciendo que me sintiera completamente protegida y a la vez indefensa entre estos. Cuando pude recuperar mi ritmo cardíaco normal y mi respiración la miré con una risilla. –Ericchi~ -me incorporé un poco y conseguí subirme encima de la rubia, mientras la miraba con sutil deseo y algo de picardía.

-D-Dime, Nozomi… -me preguntó desconfiando de mi tono de voz. Me conocía demasiado. - ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto casi con miedo fingido, sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Tragó saliva, pude notarlo, mientras yo ganaba terreno al apoyar mi cuerpo por completo encima del suyo. Di un pequeño toquecito con mi dedo índice en su mejilla y la miré con una risilla algo perversa.

-¿Ericchi no quiere ser mía?... No es justo que la vice-presidenta se haya llevado toda la diversión ¿verdad? Me veo en la obligación de… ayudarte a divertirte~

-M-Moo Nozomi, no empieces…

-Ara~ Ericchi~ ¿Entonces no quieres ser mía?

-N-No es que no quiera… -susurró desviando su mirada. Me encantaba cuando se comportaba así.

-¿Quieres entonces?

-P-Pero… me da vergüenza, N-Nozomi…

-Ericchi… -le sonreí y la mire fijamente- No hay por qué tener vergüenza. Pero si no quieres, enseguida nos vestimos y no pasa nada. Sabes que te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta. Hice un amago por incorporarme para ir a recoger la ropa que había quedado perdida por toda la habitación.

-¡No! Nozomi… -me miró como si fuese un cachorrillo a punto de ser abandonado, cosa que provocó una sonrisa en mí. – Q-Quiero ser tuya. Quiero que tu primera vez y la mía sean en el mismo día, para tener algo más especial que recordar.

-Ah… -la miré sonriente y me acerqué a sus labios lamiéndolos, provocando así el sonrojo de la rubia- Esa era tu intención desde el principio… Que mala Ericchi~ -sonreí y la besé tomando esta vez yo el control de los besos, sin dejar que Eli dominase en ningún momento. Amaba saber que esta vez ella podría ser mía por completo, e iba a disfrutar de ese momento por entero. Me encantaba verla intentando retomar el control, pero en cuanto que yo volvía a la carga se echase hacia atrás, bastante avergonzada por fallar en esa misión de llevar ella el compás de mis actos.

Comencé a besarla, a jugar con su cuello, con su pelo, con sus labios, con su clavícula y con su piel. Acaricié sus pechos y jugué con ellos durante un buen rato, e incluso usé mi lengua para jugar por aquella zona. Los gemidos de Eli eran cada vez más musicales para mis oídos, me encantaba escucharla mientras poco a poco la hacía cada vez más mía, como llevaba deseando desde el primer momento en el que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Mi boca jugueteó por el cuerpo de la muchacha que luchaba por guardar la compostura al igual que minutos antes la había intentado guardar yo, sus escalofríos, sus respingos y sus jadeos, al igual que su respiración alterada me estaban impacientando en aquel deseo de hacerla mía. Acaricié los muslos de Eli, su piel era tan suave y pálida, tan tersa y fina que hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciese levemente mientras las yemas de mis dedos paseaban por su cuerpo a la vez que observaba su avergonzado rostro.

Al poco tiempo decidí bajar mi mano levemente hacia la intimidad de ella, para acariciarla, noté como aquella parte de ella estaba sorprendentemente húmeda, quizás llevaba así desde antes de empezar yo con mi dominación. Deslicé mis dedos casi sin dificultad por la zona, notando cómo sus respingos iban a más. Poco a poco fui haciéndome hueco en su intimidad hasta poder introducir un dedo en su interior.

-N-Nozomi, d-duele. –me susurró con una mueca, algo dolorida. Probablemente a ella le costase relajarse más que a mí. La conocía demasiado. La mimé un poco con besos, caricias y pequeños mordiscos para que se tranquilizase.

-Shhh… Tranquila Ericchi…Si te duele, dímelo -la besé de nuevo, después de haber acariciado su intimidad de forma externa por un rato volví a intentarlo esta vez con éxito. Empecé a mover mi mano lentamente aún, haciendo pequeños círculos con mi dedo dentro de ella mientras seguía con los mimos.

Noté como levemente mi intimidad se humedecía a la vez que Eli era cada vez más mía, comencé a mover mi mano más rápido, mientras sus gemidos aumentaban a pesar de estar aguantándoselos. Adoraba cuando se le escapaba después de llevar una lucha interior continua para no demostrar aquel toque de debilidad que le concedían esos quejidos de placer.

Seguí con ello sin parar de mimarla, de mirar sus ojos, de observar cómo me desviaba la mirada avergonzada después de haber estado mirándome fijamente durante segundos, cuando se mordía su puño intentando no jadear más fuerte que la vez anterior, esos escalofríos y esa voz que sólo yo había escuchado, aquella voz pidiéndome más, diciéndome que me quería en un susurro ahogado por la excitación. Era imposible no humedecerse con todo aquello a pesar de que Eli acababa de darme mi dosis hacía cuestión de poco tiempo.

-N-Nozomi… -susurró mi nombre entrelazándolo con un gemido más sonoro que el resto, el cual hizo eco en su habitación, justo después se abrazó a mi espalda, con un rubor característico y especial en sus mejillas y un brillo en sus ojos que denotaba felicidad y unas ganas de llorar que se estaba aguantando.

-Ara~ ¿Ericchi acaso no te ha gustado? ¿Por qué lloras? –le pregunté con una sonrisa, intentando entender el porqué de sus lágrimas. – No me digas que te has emocionado…

-Moo… Nozomi… es que… soy f-feliz. –aquellas palabras me pillaron totalmente de sorpresa. E incluso me emocionaron de más, haciéndome sentir dichosa y afortunada por tener a alguien como Eli en mi vida.

-Ericchi~ Yo también lo soy~ Y mucho… -le sonreí acariciando su cara, apartando mechones de su pelo de esta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Estábamos dándonos pequeños mimos después de aquel momento tan importante para ambas, sin tener en cuenta que se nos había hecho de noche y que probablemente mis padres me estarían buscando por cada rincón del barrio. Pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ensimismada pensando en la felicidad que me había regalado Eli en unos momentos tan malos como esos para mí. Aquello había renovado mis fuerzas para seguir luchando por ella. La puerta de la habitación de Eli se abrió precipitada y repentinamente haciendo que ella y yo mirásemos a la vez hacía allí.

-¡HERMANA! –Arisa había abierto la puerta de la habitación llamando a su hermana para contarle algo al parecer ilusionada por su tono de voz, aunque al toparse con aquella imagen de nosotras, desnudas compartiendo algo más que una amistad su voz cambió por completo- ¿Qué… estáis… haciendo?


End file.
